The Kid At Emerald High
by FinalStory159
Summary: Sequel to The Girl At Emerald High. Sonic and Amy are now settling down with their children. But with their son, Dash, going to Emerald High, who knows what evil presents are around him. And with a certain someone ready to turn Sonic and Amy life upside down, how will they cope with it. Rated M for violence, lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's finally time for the Sequel to The Girl At Emerald High. I'm so into this story that I've two other chapters that's on stand-by for reviews. So in other words, R&amp;R so the chapters can be added to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co, owners are Sega. Only the OCs are mineXD**

**So without further ado, here comes the chapter!**

Chapter 1: First Day

Amy's POV

It's been 15 years since the incident with Jimmy getting shot and all. The fact is I kind of feel sorry for him ever since that day, it's not his fault that he rape me all the time.. Okay, I'll take that back. Well after Sonic propose to me on our tenth date after our graduation, I had the best wedding in my life. My life went all up hill from there, from having two babies, feeling happy for Emily and Shadow being married, having babies of their own too. We have our own dream house, a huge double story white house with a beautiful green garden, a backyard fill with beautiful delightful trees and fillings. Our children, a 10 year old pink girl hedgehog with a flowery headband and two bangs like mine. And the oldest, a 14 year old blue boy hedgehog with quills like Sonic's, one bang like mine, black fingerless gloves with a pair of black and red striped sneakers. I woke up from my dream as I stood up. The sun's raise beautifully shone through the pink curtains as I looked next to me to find my husband, Sonic sleeping peacefully.

I have to admit I love him to death. Sonic have a job that have a good income and best of all, Sonic still can have his run through, his job is to find any unpeacefully behavior after all. "Hey hun, why are you staring at me like that?" Sonic asked, breaking my trail of thought. "Oh ur, nothing sweetheart, just daydreaming about you again" I said with a smile.

"Likewise" he replied while sitting up.

"But you were sleeping, not awake silly" I said giggling.

"Yeah, I was dreaming about daydreaming about dreaming about.. urh.." He said with confusion. I laughed at his silliness, causing him to glare playfully at me.

"So you think it's funny huh?"

"Of course honey *laugh*"

"Okay, but you're actually summoning Mr. And Mrs. Hand" he said as he brought his hands out from the blanket. "Oh no no no nwah hah hah hah haa!" I laughed uncontrollably as he tickled me with 'Mr. And Mrs. Hand'. "Stop hah ha, ppppllllleeaah hah hah ha ha ha".

When he finally stopped, we faced each other with our eyes focus on each other. "I love you so much Amy". "I love you too Sonic".

We kissed with passion before the door opened and in came our ten year old daughter, Amelia. And yes, I named her after my middle name.

Normal POV

As Amelia got on her parent's bed, she jumped up and down saying, "Mommy, Daddy, wake up, big brother doesn't wanna wake up and go to school!". "Morning sugarcube, what do you mean Dash doesn't wanna go to school? Today's the first day of school" Amy said as Amelia nodded. "I know but big brother don't wanna go!". "I'll go talk to him" Sonic said while getting out of bed. "Okay hun".

Meanwhile...

As Sonic entered Dash's bedroom, he saw Dash sleeping in bed. "Hey champ, you okay?". "Go away Dad, I'm not going to school!" He yelled in his pillow as Sonic sat on the bed next to him. "Why not, what's so wrong about High School?".

"That the thing!"

"What's the thing?"

"I'm your son, dad, and everyone knows it"

"Is that the problem?"

"Yes! Everyone will expect me to be as fast as you but I'm not. I don't have super speed"

"Dash, you do have super speed"

"No I don't, I don't have the legendary red and white sneakers on!"

"Legendary? You mean this? They don't give me super speed"

"Of course it does, Aunt Sandy told me about the lightning and sneaker story"

"That was made up Dash, the lightning actually struck next to the sneakers. Besides, clouds don't do magic" Sonic said as he took his sneakers off and stood bare foot. Then he ran outside and back like always.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know"

"You can run fast without the sneakers"

"I know" Sonic said proudly.

"And your feet don't stink like rotten cheese!"

"I know... Wait what was that?"

"Thanks dad" Dash exclaimed as he hugged his idol with all his might.

"Anything for you son" Sonic said hugging back.

Later on at Emerald High...

Dash entered the huge place with pride as he walked through the hallway. A few seconds he fell on his butt as he collided into someone. He looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he have ever seen. The girl was also on the floor and collecting her books that fell with her. "Sorry about that, how naïve of me" Dash exclaimed as he helped the girl pick up her books. She had blonde long hair with beautiful blue ocean eyes. She wore a blue dress with blue-gray stripes going down the front and sides, a pair of white gloves, two blue and silver gauntlets, a pair of blue and silver boots.

"Are you okay?" They asked in union. "Of course" they said again in union. They giggle a bit as the girl spoke up. "Sorry, where are my manners, my name is Maria, Maria The Hedgehog". (**A/N: She is 13 years old in this story). **"Hi my name is Dash, Dash The Hedgehog" Dash introduced as Maria's eyes went wide. What Dash didn't see was at that time Maria's eyes had small lights that flickered a bit and stopped as she said, "So you the son of Mr. Sonic, the fastest thing alive, the blue blur, the fastest mobion of all time!". She got closer to him while saying Sonic's well known famous words. "Ur.. Yeah, what a surprise" Dash said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "It is a real honor meeting the son of Sonic The Hedgehog" Maria said as she bowed down to him. "O-kay, well I better get going to the principal's office, see ya later" Dash said as he ran through the hall, when he turned and was out of side, he stopped, cursed a bit and slam some lockers. "Why the fuck can't I run fast enough!".

Later...

"Alright class, today we'll introduce a new student in our class, please give a warm welcome to Dash The Hedgehog" the teacher said as Dash appeared and waved at the class. "Hi everyone" Dash greeted as he looked carefully and saw some girls' eyes had hearts in them. 'Oh great, after dealing with the preschoolers now I have to deal with them too, just fantastic' Dash thought as he took a seat.

Three boring periods until Lunch Time at the Cafeteria later...

As Dash picked his food, payed and was about to sit down, there was a interruption near him. He looked at the scene as a two-tailed orange fox with a blue hat that was wore backwards on his head, a green jacket and white t-shirt and blue jeans with red and white horizontal striped shoes on was being bullied by three boys.

"Hey give it back, that's my lucky charm!" He said as they tossed a red heart necklace to each other with the fox in the middle. "What's the matter, new kid, you need your mommy or what?" One of the bullies said as he replied, "Of course not, just return it to me please?".

"Only if you say you a mommy's boy"

"I'm a mommy's boy, now give it back!"

"Wow, his really gullible, are you?"

"But you said-"

"I didn't thought you were gonna say it"

"But-"

"You snooze you lose kid!" The other one said as the fox jumped up and flew with his tails as he catches his necklace just in time. "Gotcha" he said as he landed with the bullies mad at the success of the kid. "Just for that, you gonna feel pain all over your freakin body" the third one said as they cornered the poor child. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size" Dash said, getting everyone's attention in the cafeteria. He jumped between the bullies and the fox but slipped on his butt. Everyone was silent and not dare to laugh at Sonic's son as he picked himself up. 'Well there goes the element of awesomeness' he thought as he pointed at the bullies. "As I said before, pick on someone your own size!".

"But you smaller than us you dork" the leader of the bullies said as the one next to him whisper to the clueless leader, "Dude, watch how you speak to the son of Sonic". "I don't care if his the son of god, noone steps up to the son of Jeffary".

"But Sonic kicked your dad's ass once"

"You call 'dodging through the whole fight like a pussy and not attacking once' is kicking someone's ass?"

"No but he showed that your dad's nothing compare to him"

"Shut up or I'll fuck you up"

"Everyone, Jeff's gay!" He shouted but everyone wasn't listening to him when Jeffary's son, Jeff said. "Don't listen to this cocksucker folks!".

"Are we still doing this or are you giving up?" Dash asked as Jeff turned to Dash and was interrupted when the bell rang. Everyone started to leave. "After school we finish this" Jeff said as he left.

"Wow, talk about dazuvoo" Dash said as he looked at the kid who bowed at him. 'Am I the King of England or what' Dash thought with an annoyed tone as the orange fox began to say, "Thank you so much Dash, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends calls me Tails that is, if I had any". He hang his head in sadness as Dash felt sorry for him.

"Hey don't worry kid, I'll be your friend if it'll make you happy".

"Really?!" Tails said as he was lighten up by Dash's offer.

"Of course now we better get going to our next classes".

"Right" he said as the two went their separate ways.

One boring school day later...

"Alright, where are you you little twerp!" Jeff said as he waited for him to appear through the front door but didn't see that Dash climbed through the window and ran for his life as he thought to himself again, 'Run faster you stupid legs!'.

Meanwhile...

As a man came out of the police station, he smell the fresh air as a butterfly landed on his hand. It was soon squash by the man's hand as he said, "Here comes Jimmy!".

**Oh snap Jimmy back. For those of you who don't believe it then read the last chapter of the girl at emerald high carefully. What is he gonna do after his contracts gone? Is he gonna sabatage Amy's family or what? Oh the suspense, the suspense! Anyway, remember to R&amp;R for the other chapters to arrive earlier. See ya later alligators XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's time for chapter 2 of The Kid At Emerald High. I'll give it my all for a long chapter just like Different Amy Chapter 4. I also read your review Lord Kelvin, I dig your vibe of your review man and I promise Sonic won't become boring, cross my heart and beg to die;) remember to review for more chapters guys, this one WILL be long.**

Chapter 2: Jimmy's Assault

As Sonic stared across the city of Station Square on top of the tallest building, he began to say, "Man, this stinks. I wish I get paid running around, this standing still business is driving me crazy!". He wanted to take a short nap when saw his son walking home. He just smirked at the scene.

Meanwhile at Dash...

"Hey jerk head, you think you so cool huh?" Dash heard a boy asked across the road. He looked to see four boys that seem to be following a ebony hedgehog with violet streaks. He wore a biker's jacket with a dark grey shirt, a violet jeans with red shoes on. He also had blood red gloves that had punisher's logo on them. The last thing he wore was a golden necklace.

He didn't seem to take note of their speeches as he just kept walking. "Hey ass eater, I'm talking to you" he said once more as he grab the shoulder of the now standing hedgehog. He turned around to look at him straight in the eyes. "Get your hand off from me mortal" he warned as the bully didn't. "Or what, dick head?" He smirked, poking him on the shoulder with his finger, marking the calm hedgehog. Some kids were around them, watching the scene as Dash wanted to help but didn't.

"You see, you can't do nothing" the bully said with a evil smile. "Have you ever experience pain?" The black hedgehog asked, which the bully was confused by it.

"No"

"Do you want to experience it?"

"Maybe" he said sarcastically. At that time the black hedgehog grabbed his finger and made a upwards U-turn with it. "Aaaaahhhhh!" The bully screamed in pain. A few seconds, the hedgehog ripped it off, causing blood to squirt out of it. "FFFFFFUUUUCCCCCCCKK!" He cried out. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. "What are you standing around for stupids, get him.." He commanded

Later...

The ebony hedgehog stood above the beaten up gang as everyone was cheering, which was weird. The girls was all over him, which he disliked the most.

"What's your name cool kid?"

"Rush"

"Wait the Rush, the son of Shadow The Hedgehog?"

"Yeah"

"Will you do me someday?"

"What?"

"Hey, that's what I was going to say!"

"No I was gonna say that!"

"No me!"

"I said it first!". A moment later, there was a cat fight as Rush just walked away. Dash couldn't help but notice his awesomeness.

Meanwhile at home...

Amy was cooking something very delicious that could make anyone dream of it for weeks. "Just a little more flavor and it'll be perfect!" Amy said in joy as the doorbell rang. She walked towards the door and opened it. What waited for her on the other side would bring her to misery land again. Amy's eyes went wide open as she looked at the person. "No, it can't be..". "I'm back bitch!" Jimmy said with an evil face as Amy tried to close the door but Jimmy pushed it open without evens trying. "I thought you were dead!". "Well you thought wrong you little whore, now you going to pay for what you did!". Amy began to run upstairs, followed by Jimmy who just stomped his way to her. "Shit" she cursed as Jimmy grabbed her leg and pulled her back. "No you don't!" Amy said as she kicked her legs until Jimmy was kicked off the stairs with a huge leap, landing with a thud.

Amy looked at him, his non-moving body on the floor. 'Is he dead' Amy thought as she remembered that her phone and the house phone was back downstairs in the kitchen. Amy slowly stepped down with caution, every step she took lead her to the lifeless body of Jimmy. She gulped as she was one step away from the ground. She snapped herself on the wall and slowly walk to the kitchen.

"Gotcha" Jimmy exclaimed as he grabbed her ankle and picked himself up. "Leave me alone you bastard!" She ordered but no avail. "Now I'm going to take you to a place where noone can find us, not evens that blue dick face Sonic!" He said with an evil grin and got Amy in his grasp and struggle to take her out of the house and in his yellow Lumbogini. "No, leave me alone, SONIC, HEELLPP!" She cried out for her husband. "Leave my mommy alone!" Amelia demanded as Amy and Jimmy at her. "So is this your daughter huh? It seems she'll be a real hole to fuck in" Jimmy said with a smirk. "Don't you dare touch her" Amy warned but Jimmy just smacked her. That made Amelia have a red aura around as she yelled again. "LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!". She ran halfway down the stairs and took a huge leap towards Jimmy and landed on his back. She started scratching his eyes out, biting his skull, causing his head to bleed **(A/N: Man, she must have steel teeth or something) **and did all sorts of painful thing towards him. "Ah, fuck!" Jimmy cried as he threw Amy on one side and threw Amelia through multiple objects.

"Amelia!" Amy cried out as she saw Amelia's bloody lifeless body lying in a pile of blood. Sharp objects pierce through her body, broken wood and glass all around the 10 year old child.

Amy's heart stopped, filled with anger and hatred, obsessed with revenge. Hurting Amy is one thing, but hurting her family is another. "You bastard, I'll fucking kill you!" She cried out as she charged towards the unexpected Jimmy. She tackled him to the ground, strangling him to death. Piercing her nails into his throat. He punched her off, regaining oxygen as Amy looked around and grabbed a thick wooden chair. She dash over to him and nailed one of the legs in his eye. "Aaaaahhhh!" He cried out as Amy pushed it in deeper and pulled it out. She slammed the chair over his body rapidly, causing red marks and broken bones. With one huge thrust, she broke the chair in pieces, a whole freakin **THICK **chair over a Mobion body! She grabbed one leg of the chair and repeatedly slammed it over him until he somehow grabbed the thing. He stood up, still holding it as his grin and face was filled with frustration. His eye was ripped out, causing blood to spill out of the dark hole that was once his eye. "That's it you slut, prepare for some pain of your own" he said and the plank from her and with one powerful swift swing from it, Amy was lying on the ground unconscious. "That's what you get you bitch" he said as he heard his transmitter was speaking to him. "Father, Sonic is coming. You better hurry out there".

"Shit, Amy's gonna slow me down, I better get outta here and try next time" he said as he ran out of the house and drove off.

Later at Station Square Hospital...

Amy and Dash was waiting on some chairs outside Amelia's room. Amy had a bandage around her head from the swing Jimmy gave her. Amy wished she was strong enough, she wasn't a fighter after all. But she need to protect her children when Sonic's not around. She began to cry in her hands, can't shake the image of how Amelia looked after the incident. For god's shake, she was only 10 years old, and she's in the hospital because of the pain she went through just to help her mother.

**Flashback**

**"LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!" Amelia yelled as she took a huge leap towards Jimmy, but through some attacks she did, she was thrown through multiple objects, bleeding to death.**

**Flashback**

Amy was filled with anger and sorrow. What did her daughter do to deserve such pain. "It's okay mother, she'll be a'ight, don't worry" Dash said, placing a hand on his mother's back. He also felt the same way his mother did, it was so sad to see his little sister in the hospital like that.

Oh and as for Sonic...

Sonic rushed through the whole city looking for Jimmy. "Damn you Jimmy, if I find you, I'll murder you! You're a threat to Amy and my family, I won't stop until I'm certain you're in HELL!" Sonic said to himself with a face of revenge. "YOU HEAR ME JIMMY, I'LL FUCKING Burn every last piece of you!" He yelled out as he went over 800 MPH.

Meanwhile with Jimmy...

"Man, what a mess" Jimmy said with a sigh as his daughter drove onwards towards their hideout. "So, what happened at school my dear?"

"..Oh urm.. Nothing special actually. Just met Sonic's son and stayed undercover for the rest of the day"

"Good job, don't worry Maria, we will get our revenge against that blue freak and that daughter of a bitch"

"I know, oh and dad, if our plan goes perfectly, can I have the last attack on Mr. Sonic, I'm still mad at him after he did to you"

"Of course but remember, be friend with his son so you can get close to him alright"

"Affirmative" the blonde hedgehog replied as Jimmy laughed deviously, can't wait for the plan to begin!

**End**

**Now that's what I call a plot. Anyway sorry for lying, just got trouble with the assault, didn't have any other ideas on this chapter, but the next chapter is really thrilling, I know I would enjoy it. So R&amp;R plz for the next chapter. See ya later alligators:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kid At Emerald High is BACKXD it seems that my last update was a few days ago because of Chapter 5 of Different Amy. But don't worry, I'll never forget about the people that want MORE! I just needed a break, you know, playing video games, listening to songs, mostly Sonic, etc etc. So let's get it on!**

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: This is a chapter you wouldn't want to miss:) +3000 words only for you guys)**

As the school opened the next day, Maria entered with an objective that we all know already. Befriend with Dash The Hedgehog. And speak of the Devil, she saw him in the corner of her eyes. He was busy with whatever in his locker. ''Okay, here goes nothing'' Maria said to herself as she approached him. "Hey!" Maria greeted, waving at him with a warming smile as he looked at her with a dull expression. "Hey, what's up" Dash asked as he closed his locker.

"Fine, and you?"

"Well, I felt better than this that's for sure"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well my sister's in hospital because of a bastard I heard of before"

"Oh sorry I asked. So who was this 'bastard'?". What Maria heard next she was unprepared for. "It's my Mother's step father, Jimmy". But this can't be!? Her dad said his going to get revenge apon Sonic, not his family! She have to ask him about this later. "Oh really?" Maria said with a dumb look on her face. "Yeah, that guy who came out of jail. You should know him, his on TV because a bounty he got from it". Maria need to change the subject and fast. It's making her uncomfortable talking about her father like that. "Well enough of that, tell me..." Before she could have finished, the bell rang and Dash found himself walking away.

"We'll talk later okay? See ya later!" And with that, he was gone. "Drat!" She said to herself before continuing school.

Later between 2nd and 3rd period...

Dash was walking to his third period, staying out of people's way cause of the incident. He just felt like killing anyone who interacts with him. He didn't need the attention, nor the sympathy. He just wanted to be alone. But suddenly in front of him he saw Rush walking by. When they passed each other, he felt a weird vibe that he couldn't explain. When he looked behind him, Rush was gone...

Later in the Cafeteria...

Dash was sitting alone, he didn't mind really, that's what he wanted, right?

Sooner than later a girl passed him, who looked like a purple feline. As she stopped at his group of empty seats, she cleared her throat, catching his gaze. "Excuse me but can I sit here so long?". The look in her eyes was mischievous and also innocent. There was no way he could be impolite to a beautiful girl like her.

"Sure, knock yourself out" he said before she sat down in the opposite seat of his.

"Thanks, I'm new here actually so I don't have a place that I normally sit in"

"Same here, just transfered to the school yesterday and I can already tell this is a boring place" that got the cat off guard as she got curious. "Really?"

"Yeah..." He said a bit low as he munch down in his chilidogs. "What's the matter, you seem a bit down?" The cat asked as he got furious a bit. If he don't change his attitude, then he has to answer the same question over and over.

After explaining to the stranger about the incident, she gasp with shocked and "sympathy". "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, you must be going through a lot of pain right now".

"Wow, you read my mind, how unfortunate" he said sarcastically below his breath as the purple cat noticed something.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Blaze The Cat" she said as she brought her hand in front for a handshake. "Dash The Hedgehog, and yes, the son of Sonic The Hedgehog" Dash replied as he shook her hand. Before anything could be said, a explosion was heard from the girl's toilet in the Cafeteria.

The girls that were in there evacuated and ran for their lives, especially the other children. Dash just stood his ground as the smoke cleared and out came Jimmy. 'What the?' Dash thought as he saw that the man looked different than he was explained by his parents.

He looked the same but he had weird red streaks on his cheeks that glowed as well as his hands and hair. His clothes was flowing from his energy erupting from his body as he had a huge smirk on his face. "Here comes JIMMY!" He said evilly.

With his crimson orbs, he scanned for Sonic's son and eventually found him. "There you are you little runt!" He said as he ran as fast as Sonic and stopped in front of a stunned Dash. How can this be? How can a man that doesn't have Sonic's DNA runs as fast as him. Before he could do anything, Jimmy punched him in the gut causing him to fall on his knees and hold his stomach in pain.

"*Chuckles* I thought for sure Sonic's own blood could dodge an attack like that" Jimmy said as he grasp Dash's collar and pulled him up. Dash couldn't deny it, he wasn't as fast as his father, well not yet. Dash just looked at him with horror as Jimmy grinned evilly. "Oh well at least it will make things easier to kill you".

Maria glanced at the scene with shock and disbelief as her mind was going turbo with thoughts. Why is her father doing this? It doesn't make any sense. She was suppose to befriend Dash but here's her dad trying to annihilate him instead. That wasn't the plan at all.

This was suppose to be Sonic's end, not Dash's. She was told that Sonic was the cause of everything. Sonic arrested her father. Sonic beaten him up. Sonic is the cause that ended her father and his step daughter's tight relationship. Sonic ruined his whole life... Maria was created to only take care of him and make sure Sonic inhale his last breath.

**Flashback Starts**

_**Jimmy looked in awe at his creation as he had a huge grin on his face. "Lights out" a guard's voice was heard before all the lights from the hallway and cellars went off. "Hmpf, doesn't matter cause I'm already finish" he said to himself as he pressed a red button on a remote he had.**_

_**Maria's eyes immediately went wide with bright lights beaming through it. She hesitated before struggling to stand up properly. After she stood up straight, she gaze at her creator. "Greetings Father" she said with no enthusiasm as she turned her lights' brightness lower. "So far so good" Jimmy said as he examined her well young curved and sexy body. 'Damn, I have the urge to fuck her right here right now just like Amy. But I have to focus my plan on Sonic before turning her into my slave' he thought as he looked at her cute face.**_

_**"What is your name?"**_

_**"Maria, Maria The Hedgehog"**_

_**"Why did I create you?"**_

_**"Because you need a daughter to love" (A/N: Not SEX()**_

_**"What is your purpose?"**_

_**"To make you the happiest father a man could be"**_

_**"What are we aiming for?"**_

_**"Sonic's death"**_

_**"Yes, yes, perfect!" He exclaimed before getting ready the hole he dug to escape. "Follow my lead"**_

_**After a long crawl underground, they finally came out of the hole that stood next to the entrance of the prison. "Quick, let's get moving before-" before he could finish, a light from a tower inside the prison came across them as a voice was heard.**_

_**"You there, stop right there!"**_

_**"Fuck, let's go!" Jimmy said before they ran as fast as they could. At the end, they came across the property fence that's around the prison. Jimmy looked back as he saw a group of guards with K-9s ran towards them with flashlights. "Oh great, quick, get over!" He ordered before placing his hands together and letting it hang in front of him. "But what about you?" Maria asked nervously.**_

_**"Don't worry, I'll be out next week, you get out of here before you get detected"**_

_**"But father-"**_

_**"Now!" And with that Maria was boosted over the fence and escaped.**_

**Flashback ENDS**

Comparing a flashback like that and what's happening now, nothing's making sense to the young blonde. She have to stop him before something happens. She stopped her future actions when she saw someone kicked her father in the face.

Jimmy stepped back a bit of the impact, looking at a ebony hedgehog with violet streaks. Everyone else looked at him in awe except for Dash, who glared at him. He glared back at Dash for a while before grinning. He placed his attention to Jimmy, who smirked deviously. "So, you want some too heh? My pleasure" Jimmy said before dashing with incredible speed towards Rush.

Rush jumped to dodge it but was surprised when he saw Jimmy on top of him. They both punched towards each other, ending the collision with their fists together. They gave each other multiple punches and kicks before jumping and landing a good 10 feet away from each other.

Blaze The Cat looked at the fight with a curious look as she said to her transmitter on her ear. "Silver, you seeing this?"

On top of a building near Emerald High stood a hedgehog that had gray fur. He had a pair of black and white gloves with a blue vest. A long sleeve dark gray shirt with a blue jeans on. His shoes was black and white as well. Lastly he wore a golden 'LS' chain over his neck.

"Yup, it seems someone has used an illegal substance" he said as the conversation continued.

"No, I don't think that's the case"

"What do you mean?"

"Something tells me he created his own formula"

"You talkin gibberish again Blaze, just like last time"

"I'm telling you this is not gibberish!"

"If you say so.."

**(A/N: As disappointing as it may sound, Silver is Blaze's father, that means Blaze is going to love ?)**

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"Take em away boys" Sonic said as the cops threw a pair of thugs in the back of the car. "Nice work Sonic, you should get a promotion for your hard work". "You speak the truth my friend" Sonic said to the officer as Sonic got a bad feeling about Dash. "Oh no.." He said before breaking the sound barrier in less than a second.

Meanwhile at the Cafeteria In Emerald High...

Rush crashed in a wall as Jimmy laughed evilly. "Is that all you got?" Jimmy asked before dashing towards Rush but was stopped as Maria stood in front of him with her hands stretched out. "Father, please stop" she said softly as Jimmy looked at his daughter with a confused look. "Honey, get out of the way now" he said softly too as everyone was looking in shock at the conversation. Is she really convincing him?

Dash wanted to do something, but what can he do? He can't run fast, he took that weak punch like a woos and had to be protected by a low-class hedgehog, in his terms. Before he continued to doubt himself further, Sonic ran through the hole Jimmy made to enter and stopped in the center of the cafeteria. Everyone cheered for their hero as Jimmy looked at the back of him and glared at the blue hedgehog. Maria noticed him too and glared as well. "You-" Jimmy was interrupted as Sonic yelled at him. "You bastard, I'm going to rip your head off for what you did to my daughter!".

Sonic then ran as fast as possible and speared him, causing them to fly through the wall and crash in the road outside. Everyone ran out to see the fight. Blaze wanted to as well, but noticed Rush still in the dirt. Blaze rushed towards him and stretched her hand to him as he looked up at her. He hesitated before grabbing her hand and got pulled up. "Thanks" he said before she smiled. "Your welcome". She ran outside with the others as Rush looked at her before following.

Sonic was on top of Jimmy, punching him in the face rapidly and powerfully. "You better watch what you do, you might put your daughter in terrible danger" Jimmy said as Sonic stopped with a confused face. "What-" he couldn't finish his sentence because of the punch Jimmy gave on the face, causing him to fly off of him. Jimmy stood up and was about to start the real fun but then a pair of police cars drove towards them. 'Damn' Jimmy thought as he looked at Sonic with an evil grin. "We'll finish this later, but right now I have a date with my daughter" he said before disappearing in a pile of smoke.

"Shit!" Sonic cursed before dashing off, leaving Dash with confusion. "Dad! Wait up!" He said before running, but not as fast as Rush notice this. "Wait!" He ordered for Dash as he did reluctantly. He looked at Rush with a glare before saying, "What do you want?".

"It seems you don't know how to control your Sūpāsupīdo no dīenuē" Rush said with arms crossed as he walked towards him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sūpāsupīdo no dīenuē, it's Japanese for Super Speed DNA"

"...O-kay, you better go check with your doctor about your Nō, that's Japanese for Brain" Dash shot back as Rush stopped in front of him.

"Look kid, I am willing to give you an opportunity to be my pupil in training"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No..."

"...Why should I believe you?"

"Do you evens have a choice?"

"Yes I do, I don't need your help, my dad can teach me"

"Your dad got his speed naturally, he won't evens know what is the Chronoride for. Besides, his busy already to top it off"

"..."

"Look, I'm not forcing you, just come to me if your ready. I'm at my house most of the time, if you evens know where's that" he said the last words sarcastically as he walked away leaving a troubled Dash behind.

At Sonic's house...

Sonic slammed the front doors open, his eyes searching for Amy. He was determined to find her! When they were teenagers he promised her that he won't let Jimmy harm her ever again, no matter what happens.

He search the bathroom, living room, kitchen. When he opened their bedroom, he saw her naked with a towel just dropping at the same time. Amy just blushed a bit and asked, "Sonic, I'm dressing, what's the matter?"

"Phew, Amy, Jimmy's on his way here right now!"

"Oh speaking of Jimmy, he send you a letter, don't know why but here" Amy said before handing Sonic a covered letter. Sonic didn't hesitated to open it and inside the letter shocked and stunned him almost to death.

"Sonic dear, what's wrong, what does it say?" Amy asked as she saw Sonic's expression. "Fuck!" He cursed as he dropped the opened letter and ran outside, going over 900mph, a new record!

On the read letter it said:

**You really thought I meant my daughter?! It's the other way around blue head. You snooze you lose Sonic, hahahah!**

In Emerald Hospital...

Inside Amelia's room was total silence, noone was inside except for Amelia. Well not yet.

Soon a shadow came through the window and stood in front of her bed. That shadow was none other than Jimmy. "It's time to end this" he said with a grin before taking a sharp pocket knife. Amelia's eyes at that time opened slowly, and went wide when she saw Jimmy. The heart machine was going faster now as Amelia was breathing heavily. "Hold still you bitch, this will hurt at all" he laughed deviously. He was going steady with his knife, approaching her neck with every passing second.

"Help... Daddy help.." She said softly due to the gas mask on her. Her eyes was tearing rapidly. She wanted help. She NEEDED help. She need her father's help.

But Sonic was only half way to the hospital as we speak. He couldn't make it. It was too late. All hope was loss.. The doctors was too busy to take note.. It wouldn't matter if the lady at the counter notice the heart machine from Amelia's room, he was already inches away. Just a little more then she is gone forever.. Bleeding to death with noone around..

Sonic knew Jimmy was already there, and he knew he was going as fast as he could. Once he get there, he would be crying in his hands trying to commit suicide. Just a little more...

...

...

...

...

...

Sonic jumped through the window, from the ground to the fifth floor's window. To his surprise, he tackled Jimmy down as he landed. But as Sonic wanted to attack, Jimmy disappeared into thin air...

"Damn, how is he doing that?" Sonic said to himself as he lift his head up in realisation. He looked at Amelia's bed and ran towards it. Sonic's eyes was wide open as he was tearing up just like he predicted.

Amelia's throat was open, blood was raining down it as Amelia struggled to breath. "Amelia!" He said as he was panicking, he didn't know what to do! He found a cloth on the table as he grab it and placed it on Amelia's open womb, trying to stop the bleeding. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE DOCTORS AROUND, SOMEONE GET ME A DDAAMN DOCTOR!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs.

He gaze back at her, tears full of sorrow and sadness. "D-Don't die on me A-Amelia, don't d-d-die" he stuttered, trying to catch his breath over the sadness. Why? Why is Jimmy doing this to his family, HE was the one Jimmy wants. HIM!

"D-d-d-daddy..." Amelia struggled to say with her throat still bleeding like hell. The cloth was pure crimson, Sonic's gloves was turning dark pink as well. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DOCTORS!" Sonic yelled, with worry of his daughter. She didn't get a chance to grow up fully. To be a beautiful woman she wanted to be. She is a 10 year old that's life is fading away slowly.

Suddenly, she inhaled a big pile of oxygen, but that was the sign that she inhaled her last breath. She was now lifeless was eyes still open as a couple of doctors barge in the room (damn doctors). Sonic backed away with his head hanging as the doctors get to work on her.

It was all over...

Her life was all over...

**Damn I hate myself from doing that. But I just go with the flow. Jimmy is really meaning business. He is really tearing up Sonic and Amy's family. He murdered one of their children, how will they cope with that? Is the whole going to fall in the hands of Satan, it curtainly looks like it. Still, I hate doing that but I can't help it. If wanna read the rest of the story, review, fav, fol, etc. See ya later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Booyah! I'm freakin back you guys! Well, the story is actually:) Its been nearly a year since my last update on The Kid At Emerald High and now finally it returns. (Somebody pinch me :D) Tragedy stroke last chap in the hospital but was it death or hopefully something lower than death. Let's find out more in chapter 4; +7000 words that will blow your mind. Which is impossible cause the brain don't have genticals...**

**Chapter 4**

**Infiltrating the Enemy's House**

A loud crash was heard in a modern red house on a small island in the middle of the ocean, which Maria woke up from it. She rushed downstairs and found a shattered vase with a not too happy Jimmy near it. "Fuck, so fuckin close if it weren't for that fucking hedgehog who keep spoiling my fucking plans. FUCK!" He yelled with anger as he punched a hole in the wall. "Father what's the matter?" Maria asked with deep concern for her creator and only parent. "It's that damn Sonic who saved his daughter from dying!" Jimmy complained, who punched another hole in the wall.

'Isn't that a good thing?' She thought to herself before shrugging it off. "Don't worry, I'll help cure your mood" Maria said with confidence as she dragged him to a chair and began to massage his shoulders. In a couple of minutes she began to only hear soft moans and 'oh yeah's from him instead of frustration and hurt. If the power of self-control weren't in motion, the urge to fuck his daughter right now would have taken over Jimmy's body. At least his getting a boner from her relaxing massage. Maria noticed this but just thought he was fantasizing about some random woman.

"Father, may I ask you a question?"

"Knock yourself out"

"Why did you attack the school, not to mention Dash and another boy". This question didn't took Jimmy off guard, in fact he was prepared for this one from his naïve little child. "Oh just wanted to take my new form for a test drive, and what better way to use it on Dash, the son of the enemy. But I wasn't going to kill him that's for sure. That's your job"

"What?" Maria asked, surprised by the statement her father made as she stopped with her massage. "Yes, once you've befriend him and gain access to their residence, you'll kill him while I'll kill the blue one. Besides if you don't then Dash will just grow up to be another fucking Sonic and kill you and me" Jimmy simply said as he got up with a huge evil smirk. "That reminds me, plan B is starting right **NOW!**"

Speaking of which, meanwhile in the Station Square

Hospital...

Sonic sat in a chair next to the bed of the unconscious Amelia, who almost died if he hadn't decreased the rate of lost blood. The blue hedgehog sat with crossed arms and a _serious_ expression written all over his face. His daughter's neck was covered with a neck collar from Jimmy's doing. Refusing to leave her sight until further notice, Sonic was allowed to stay until his heart contempt.

'Don't you worry Amelia' Sonic thought to himself, clutching his hands tighter into his arms. 'I won't let that bastard touch you again!'.

Meanwhile in one part of Station Square...

Dash received his ice-cream cone he ordered not 10 seconds ago from the floating machine before him. "Thank you very much and have a nice day!" The robot said mechanically as Dash just walked off without replying. He wasn't this rude before but being greeted by the same robotic voice on the same day multiple times was getting on his nerves. At least he got an excuse for being rude and that excuse was Jimmy...

"Damn it!" He cursed to himself. "That bastard is running around like a lunatic and noone can stop him, not evens my father. Why the hell can't he? His the fastest thing alive but he seems to be the slowest thing alive compared to a low-class villain like Jimmy!" He said as he licked the last of his scoops up. He then crush the cone with his paws and let it fall for the birds to eat. "I got to admit he seems different than before but still..."

Before he knew it he was standing close to the mansion where Rush lived. Then he remembered what Rush said yesterday to him. About his speed and that he could learn Dash to control his Super Speed DNA... But does Dash want it?

'Man, I don't want to be trained by my uncle's son but I have no choice! Either I slack off like a normal individual or become Sonic's true speedy son. Oh well, I guess its the only way...' Dash thought to himself as he walked towards the welcome mat and knocked on the door.

In no time at all, the door opened by Rush's mother, Emily. When she laid eyes on Dash, she became filled with joy to see her nephew. "OMG!"

'Omg? What the heck does that mea-' he thought incompletely to himself as his Aunt bear hugged him almost to death! "Oh my goodness, its my best friend's son. You've grown so much dear. What brings you hear you cute little devil you?" Emily exclaimed with joy and waited for an answer but didn't get one. Then she realized that she was squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh sorry cutie pie" she said in embarrassment as she let go of him. "*Pant* Thanks *pant* I came *pant* for *pant* Rush *pant*"

"Oh then come in you little angel" Emily said happily as she walked in with Dash following by.

Several Minutes of Explaining later...

"Oh my" Emily gasped with a shocked expression as she sat on an expensive couch with Shadow while Dash sat on another one. "That runt is going to pay for that!".

"Figures, that's just part of his revenge" Shadow said looking at the wall with crossed arms as if he doesn't give a shit, which made Dash mad inside. "Honey!" Emily scolded, glaring at the Ultimate Life Form and punching him on the head simultaneously as Shadow hold his head in pain. "What did I do?!".

Before Emily could complain further about Shadow's behavior Rush spoke up as he walked downstairs. "It took ya **long **enough!". "Good morning my little cupcake" Emily said happily as she stood up. "Mom, I told you to _stop_ calling me that!" Rush complained with a bright red embarrassed face. "Okay my small blackberry!"

A/N: the fruit you phone geeks

A/N: oh wait, **I **am one! D:

"Or that!". "Very well, but you will always be my baby boy" Emily exclaimed with joy as the young woman hugged herself. "Whatever" Rush said as he rolled his eyes. He then shared a glance with Dash, looking deep in his eyes and found determination. After a few minutes, Dash spoke first. "Well, are we going to do this?"

"I thought you'll never ask" Rush replied emotionless as he walked into the backyard. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try" he convinced himself before walking as well in the backyard with Rush's parents watching on. "Now that is how cousins suppose to bond together" Emily said with a dreamy smile and half-closed eyes.

"If you mean my son training the living crap out of my nephew then yes, yes it is" he said with a smirk as the female hedgehog punched him once again. "What did I do?!"

Meanwhile in another part of the city...

Maria walked by on the pavement towards her current objective from her father's next plan. Collect Information from Dash that might help her communicate with him better. "Okay, now I just have to find Dash" Maria stated as she brought up a map of Station Square in her memory chip which began to scan through it for Dash's location. As she stood still and continued to scan, another person stood on top of a nearby building and watched the frozen Maria. This person was Silver.

"So you're scanning for Dash The Hedgehog's location huh?" He said with his Super Vision goggles on as he saw the scanning window on top of her. "Let's find out why. Its time to take you in!" He said as he jumped up in the air and dove as fast as he could towards Maria. Before he could come any closer, Maria noticed and jumped away from his landing position as Silver landed gently on the floor.

"So you must be Jimmy's creation hmm?" Silver asked with confidence.

"It depends who wants to know" Maria replied as she continued to scan.

"My name is Silver, Silver The Hedgehog and I'm part of a top secret organization who stops scum bags such as yourself and your father"

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that, you JERK!" Maria shouted in anger, pausing the scan to fix her attention on the so called 'jerk'. "He did nothing wrong and you freaking police jerks threw him in jail!"

"1st of all I'm not the police and 2nd he did tons of things wrong in his life! Such as raping his step daughter and killing his wife and-" Silver was cut off short when Maria shouted a sonic boom towards him.

"**ALL LIES!**" Before Silver could say anything else Maria began to transform into a yellowish robotic creature. "I guess your father gave you some fire power huh?" Silver commented as he got ready for a fight. "But that won't help y-" Silver couldn't finished his sentence due to Maria punching him hard in the face with her stretched arm as he flew in a building with citizens running away from the fight.

Before Silver could stood up Maria punched him once again after running towards him. She then grabbed his collar and lifted him up as she was going to use a fire punch on him when her father's voice spoke to her through the communicator she had on. "Maria, don't worry about him, find Dash and continue your objectives!"

"But father, he spoke lies about you!" Maria said as Silver kicked her in the face but he didn't made her flinch or made a scratch. "I know and he'll pay once we finish with our current plan now go before he changes locations!" Jimmy yelled as the scanner picked up Dash's location which was at the residence of Emily and Shadow.

"Understood father" she replied as she let go of Silver and teleported to the mansion which left a confused Silver behind.

Meanwhile at Sonic's house...

Amy sat in a rocking chair and knitted a small sky blue overall for a newcomer to the family as she placed the materials down and placed a hand on her belly. "Looks like it's just you and me now huh?" Amy asked the baby inside her. Amy then stood up and walked towards the kitchen window. When she arrived there she felt a smooth wind current that made her long quills float gently backwards. But throughout the relaxing weather, Amy still had a frown of worry on her face. 'I hope everyone is okay out there with my step father running around and all'.

Meanwhile at the back of the Mansion...

"Okay, I guess I was wrong when I said it wouldn't hurt to try" Dash complained as he struggled to do his 1 569 532 pushup because of the weight tied around on his back. A freakin large boulder that had the height of half of Mount Kilimanjaro.

A/N: Don't ask me where did they get it /:(

"Stop complaining, at least you got only 8 430 468 pushups to go" Rush simply said as he continued to crack Dash with a whip.

A/N: Or that either :)

"What does pushups have to do with speed?"

"Stop talking and more working!" Rush spat as he whipped him once again. As the rage of pushups went on Emily watched on with worry. "Oh my, is this really necessary?"

"Of course" Shadow said as he came in with crossed arms and his usual serious face. "This will strengthen his arms which will help control his DNA". "That just sounds silly honey" Emily simply replied. "I mean what does arms have to do with running?". Meanwhile nearby behind a tree a blonde-haired girl practiced Dash's exercise, hoping to get at least a hint of his interest.

A few days later until the school is properly repaired...

Once inside Dash quickly tested his speed as he raced towards his locker. Surprised by how faster he became, Dash noticed he just passed his locker and tried stopping but dumped into a girl. After Dash opened his eyes he quickly noticed that he was on top of a surprised Maria. To make things worse his right hand was gently squeezing her left... *gulp* breast which made the young blonde blush uncontrollably. If it weren't for a flashing light of a phone's camera that woke them up they would have stayed like that for how long. Shaking his head with a red embarrassed expression, Dash got off from Maria and noticed a few boys and girls giggling at the scene.

"That was a mistake, honest! I didn't mean-" Dash tried to complain but was suddenly stopped by the guy who took the picture. He was an orange furred echidna with a simple red sweater and dark maroon jeans with a pair of yellow and green striped boots with spikes in the middle stripe. Lastly his smooth violet gloves matched his orbs which didn't looked as scary as it seemed. He began to hung his arm around the blue hedgehog's neck with a smirk. "No worries Dashie boy, everyone know it was. But it was hilarious how you squeezed it though. Oh I almost forgot, my name's Tiron The Echidna, the son of Knuckles The Echidna and Tikal The Echidna. Nice to finally meet ya dude".

"Same here and can I ask ya a question. Why the F did you take a picture!?"

"Don't worry, I won't show it to noone. Well except for my dad. Later" Tiron said as he walked off. Dash was going to say something but the bell rang and a group of children ran between the two. After the stampede was gone, Tiron was gone as well, especially Maria and all the others. A whole empty hall for Dash to roam...

Later in 2nd period...

Dash and his classmates were bored out of their minds as they struggled to listen to their History Teacher, well most of them were. Some was sleeping, some was almost asleep but Dash was just deep in thought about what happened earlier. 'I can't believe I just had Maria's firm breast in my palm!' He thought to himself. 'It was so soft too and now I have to worry about Tiron and that stupid picture he took'. Before Dash could think anymore, a piece of crumpled paper flew straight on his desk. Dash first hesitated but then opened it to reveal a message.

**No Where To Run After School. I'll Lock The Windows Before You Evens Going To Escape! Only Exit Is The Front Door. I'll Be Waiting Pussy**

Dash just looked at the back of him to see a ready-to-go Jeff sitting in a desk. 'There goes my day' Dash thought to himself with a bored expression.

At the Cafeteria later...

Rush just sat peacefully at a desk eating his food until some girls came over and sat next and across him. 'Damn girls!' He thought to himself. What he wasn't aware of is that at Dash's table, Blaze looked at him with wonder. "Boy, he sure is popular huh?" She asked as she turned to face Dash and Tails chewing away.

"Who again?" Dash asked after swallowing his food.

"Rush"

"Oh him. Well yeah I guess the girls are all on him" Dash smirked.

"You mean all over him" Tails corrected as he took another bite out of his food.

"Geez thanks" Dash said sarcastically.

"My pleasure" Tails replied as Dash noticed Blaze kept a wondering expression towards Rush's table. "I guess you could ask Rush out someday Blaze".

"Wait what? Why would I?"

"Cause you in love with him admit it"

"I don't have to admit anything cause I'm not in love with him!"

"Okay okay, shees calm down" Dash said frightened at her attitude as Blaze crossed her arms and huffed.

After School...

Dash walked through the front doors just to be grabbed and thrown into a ring of children. Dash picked himself up and saw Jeff making his fingers loose as he walked in the ring. "Guess who's going to die tonight?"

"Your grandfather?" Dash joked rudely as he backed away a bit.

"YOU!" Jeff said with a grin that showed his sharp and pointy teeth.

"My Jeff, what scary teeth you have" Dash commented as Jeff rush towards him with claws in front but Dash jumped over him towards the other side. "My Jeff, what sharp claws you have" he commented as he jumped over a rushing Jeff. "You pussy, stand still!"

"And what a big mouth you have" Dash commented once again as he jumped over Jeff. "I told you everyone, Dash is a fucking pussy just like his father ha ha ha-" Jeff's laughter was interrupted as Dash punched him in the face which caused him to fall down with a thud.

"You may talk to me like that but don't you dare talk like that towards MY father!" Dash said with a serious expression as the ring of children cheered. "Whatever man, just don't hurt me again!" Jeff cried out as Dash's expression soften. "Sure" Dash replied as he turned and walked away. But what Dash wasn't prepared for was a pocket knife Jeff pulled out. Before Jeff could stab the blue hedgehog, someone tailed him and took the knife off from him. Dash heard the fell as he turned around and saw Maria standing tall. Everyone just cheered on by the performance as Dash smirked at her, who fake smirked back.

Sometime later...

It was a few minutes after Maria attacked Jeff as Dash and she was walking home together. "Gee thanks for saving my ass back there"

"Your welcome and I don't think he was after your ass"

"It's a figure of speech" Dash simply said as he soon thought about what happened this morning. "Look about what happened this morning was totally an-"

"Accident?" Maria calmly interrupted and was now looking at an embarrassed Dash.

"Yeah, so you forgive me?"

"Well there is 1 thing you could do for me before forgiveness"

"I'll do anything to make it up to you" Dash said eager to here her request.

"Could I meet your father?"

"Meet my.. *chuckles* is that it?"

"Well yeah, did you expected something more?"

"Of course now look, I'll do you (...than sounded a bit... Weird) one even better. Not only will I let you meet my family but also let my father give you speed lessons!"

A/N: Two days earlier Sonic finally stepped in and trained his son personally and it seemed that you don't need to know your DNA to do something. With his cousin and father's speed lessons combined, imagine how fast Dash would be... when his older...

"Oh I don't think that would be necessary" Maria sweatdropped as she backed away a bit.

"Aw come on, don't you worry. His really a great guy, that's why you requested to meet him in the first place right?" Dash asked as he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. This made her blush a bit but shook it off quickly and replied.

"No no no no no, I just cannot-"

"My mom's making a full table of food today"

"-refuse that offer. I guess I want some training lessons after all" Maria said quickly, thinking of all of the food in store for her belly.

A/N: When Jimmy finished building Maria he found out there was 1 flaw in the robot's chip. She couldn't resist food, whatever its type was.

Later...

Once Dash opened the door for them to come in, they were greeted by his mother Amy who was calmly walking over to a bowl, then another, a pan then the fridge and it went on and on. She seemed busy than usual which Maria noticed right from the beginning. Her father was right, Amy was a slave. Amy have to do this everyday, well that what Maria thought, and gain no help throughout it all. Her thought was cut off when a loud crash was heard below in the basement.

"What was that?" Dash asked as he sat down in a chair at the table, offering Maria one when he pointed towards it.

"Oh no thanks, what I would love to do is help your mother with dinner, if it is okay with you Mrs. Hedgehog"

"Oh my, well I do could use an extra hand. I guess you could help me with the dinner"

"Alright! I-I mean thank you Mrs. Hedgehog" Maria said as she bowed down to Amy who just had a surprised and flattered expression on her face. "Oh my there's no need to treat me as a queen!". "Are you sure Mrs. Hedgehog?" Maria asked her older step-sister (Jimmy's daughter, 'member?"). Even though she knew it wasn't necessary, she was built to bow down to Amy and Jimmy which showed proper honor and respect.

"Of course and please call me Amy, dear" Amy said as she wondered to herself.

'Just like when I first met Sonic's mother she told me the same thing, except for Amy she said Sandy (back in The Girl At Emerald High Fanfic). Wait does that mean Maria likes my son, or is he **in love** with Maria? That's it! I knew my baby boy would get a girlfriend at that school just like Sonic and me. But his so young!' Amy just giggled at the thought of Maria seducing him when his asleep, just like his parents. 'This is just dèjá vu all over again' Amy thought a bit worried about the trouble Amy and Sonic went through when they were young.

"Mom!" Dash shouted her name for the fifth time as Amy finally woke up and looked at him. "Yes deary?"

"What was the *groan* never mind" dash said with irritation to not receiving an answer for his question, who's now heading towards the basement.

Earlier at the Basement...

Sonic tripped over an old broken rolling pin Amy stopped using and tried catching all of the extra plates that he let go of earlier but couldn't catch the last which broke with a loud crash. After sighing heavily and before walking on, a mouse suddenly ran in his jeans and made him unbalanced, which made the other plates fell as well. "God damn it! He really hates me there on top" Sonic said with anger as he took the mouse out and glared at it. It just made an embarrassed smile before Sonic threw it gently out of sight.

Things weren't going in his favor since the incident a couple of days ago with Amelia. Now the only thing on Sonic's mind was Amelia's safety, which kept his attention away from anything that's everything. Which included greeting, catching bad guys, finding Jimmy, goodnights and personal things which most of them influenced his family who needed him the most. He was even suspended by his boss for doing a fucking terrible job yesterday, and can only return when he get things straight in that damn mind of his.

Sonic sighed once again and sat down on a nearby crate, not knowing what he was actually doing down here in the first place. After looking at the shattered glass, Sonic realized he had to wash it out and use it for the extra food Amy was making, after all, Jimmy did broke most of the furniture with his throwing rampage.

"Fuck!" Sonic shouted, wanting to freakin beat up something to take his anger out on. "Dad..." A voice called out for him from the stairs as he looked at his only son. Feeling a bit relieved to see him, Sonic sighed once again and asked what's was the problem.

"Well I heard crashes and I was wondering who was down here" Dash replied softly, knowing his father was full of stress at the moment.

"Well I am and I just broke this plates which I had to... Urm..." Sonic stuttered and then cursing himself below his breath for not remembering once again.

Dash felt _exactly_ his father's pain about Amelia which was causing him to think differently. "Dad, don't blame yourself for Amelia's incidents. It wasn't you who almost killed her, nor was it you who slit her throat but it was actually Jimmy's fault"

"I know but if I was just faster-" Sonic was interrupted by his father yelling suddenly.

"Listen father, you already as fast as you can be and I know you faster than Jimmy. Once we get our hands on him we'll avenge every revenge that was in vain and hopely kill that guy!"

"Nah ah, I know we'll kill him!" Sonic shouted back as he stood up with fists in front of him and an eager tone.

"That's RIGHT dad now let's go buy some plates for mom!"

"Right" Sonic replied as he walked up with Dash leading. "That damn Jimmy will wish he regret hurting my little sister once we through with him"

"What's your language son"

"Sorry..."

Later upstairs...

"Dad and I are quickly going to buy some plates for ya mom 'k?"

"Sure honey and be careful you two" before Dash opened the front door, Maria quickly snatched a glimpse of Sonic. There he was, just a few feet away from her. Maria wanted to cut him with the pocket knife what she forgot to hand to Jeff after their encounter but kept the urge in tact, wanting to first finish the food her big sister and she was making. He disgust her for some awful reason that she couldn't explained...

"That's it honey, keep stirring til it changes to a dark chocolate color" Amy said, watching Maria's excellent work but kept her concentration on the dow she was busy with. "Okay" Maria said as she thought about the word 'honey'. Honey was a word mostly for the spouse and children, and right now Amelia was... in the hospital cause of her father's doing.

"I'm sorry" Maria said softly with sympathy to a confused Amy. "What for?" This made Maria a bit nerves. She must keep Jimmy's name a secret til the moment was right. That's what her father said to her of course. "I'm sorry about what happened to Amelia, it must be tough for you and (do I dare say it :|) Sonic and Dash to move on without her for the moment"

Amy felt a bit happy to here someone so young but so caring think of them like that. "Oh thank you honey, you so sweet to care like that". Suddenly Maria felt someone hugged her from the side. It was Amy! Maria could feel her pain and suffering and now she heard Amy sniffle a few times. Was her older sister crying?

This made Maria feel guilty about everything that happened to them, especially her father's doing. If they didn't came and fucking ruin almost everything in their lives, they would still have been a happy family. But Maria knew they weren't, since Amy married that bastard. Her father and her would have been happier if Amy wasn't this stubborn and just come home where she belonged, then she wouldn't have put up with this abuse.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry Amy" Maria replied to her sobbing as she hugged Amy back. "Don't be Maria, I was waiting for this sorrow to finally come out" Amy said.

"I love you big sister" Maria said softly.

"I love you t.. Wait a sec, did you just say big sister?" Amy said with a confused expression.

"No I said Amy"

"Well o-kay?" Amy said, still thinking what Maria said to her. It was weird for her to hear a child saying I love you to a person she barely knew. But Amy just shrugged it off and enjoy the embrace.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Dash...

Sonic couldn't shake the feeling of a weird presence around his wife. What was so disturbing about that extra female in the house. Maybe his son knew who she was.

"Hey champ?"

"Huh, what is it dad?"

"Who was that girl with your mother?"

"Oh you mean Maria"

"Maria, does she go to your school"

"Yeah"

"Is she new like you?"

"Yeah"

"She is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, wait what?" Dash said with confusion but then realized what his father just asked which made him blush a bit. "Dad, of course not, she's just a friend!"

"I know. That's just payback for last time (A/N: chap. 1)"

"That was way back dad"

"And I still can hold a grudge" Sonic smirked as he took the lead.

Later...

"We back!" Dash shouted as he opened the door. "That was too long for a coupled of plates. What were you two speedsters up to?"

"We took our time, anyways here you two girls go" Sonic said as Dash and him placed the new plates down.

Later at dinner, Maria was snatching glares at Sonic when no one wasn't looking. She really hated him, or maybe she was just programmed to. But deep down she didn't like him at all.

"So Maria dear, I here you helped my son after school with a bully"

"Well I guess-" Maria was interrupted by Dash who didn't wanted to look like a wuss that needed help from a 'girl'. "Excluding the part at the end, I totally kicked as- I mean butt". "Well that doesn't mean this young woman helped you out that's for sure" Sonic said as he smiled at Maria, who fake smiled back. 'Don't you dare act nice towards me you jerk!' She thought to herself as she took a bite out of her food.

"So what brings you here in the first place deary?" Amy asked before taking a bite.

"Well I just wanted to meet you wonderful people that's all" Maria simply explained.

"Aw that's nice" Amy said sweetly.

"And learn some speed lessons by my father" Dash said as he looked at Sonic which looked surprised. Maria just glared at Dash for saying that. "What?" Dash asked an angry Maria with an innocent expression and tone. "Well I guess I could teach her a few before it gets dark" Sonic said before taking another bite out of his food. Maria looked down at her food. 'This will be awkward being trained by my enemy and all' Maria thought to herself before taking another bite.

Later outside...

Sonic stared at an un-moved Maria with crossed arms for a while before saying, " alright let's begin!" Maria just awkwardly ran forward and punched Sonic in the face which made him flew for a while then he stopped himself before crashing in a house behind him. Dash was near the front door watching the whole thing with a confused and surprised expression and boy was his mouth wide. 'Why the hell did she just do that?!' Dash and Sonic thought in union.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see Mr. Sonic there. Please forgive me I was gonna run I didn't intend for that to happen" Maria lied, bowing down at the end. "It's okay..." Sonic said as Maria smirked. He really is gullible. "...I barely felt that one anyway" which made Maria glare before standing up straight. "You sure? I slammed- I mean I accidently slammed my fist really hard" Maria asked with fake concern. "Of course, it takes a giant explosion to kill lil ol' me" Sonic smirked. 'Thanks for the heads up idiot!' Maria thought to herself.

After a long few hours of training later...

Dash and his mother was sitting in the kitchen peacefully and drinking some coffee when the door opened. In came a joyful Maria as she skipped towards the kitchen. Then came in an exhausted and bruised Sonic who sighed for the final time before closing the door behind him.

"Oh my" Amy said in worry as she stood up with Dash. This made Maria confused as she thought they would congratulate her on a work well done. But that 'work' taught her nothing the whole amount of time she was training. She literally failed Sonic's plans to teach her 'the way of the enemy', which was a huge success and Sonic had no clue what or who made him trip so much and such.

"I have completed my train..." Maria stopped due to Dash and her big sister ignoring her and aiding Sonic. 'WTF!' She thought to herself. 'I would understand Dash running to that monster but my own step-sister!?'.

"What happened to you dad?" Dash asked as his mother and him placed Sonic down on a chair. "I'm not sure son. One minute I'm training Maria then the next I tripped and get punched multiple times. The weirdest part is I can't remember what or who did it" Sonic explained as Amy got the First Aid Kit on top of the fridge and treated Sonic's opened wounds. "You poor thing, you must be hurt after all of that huh?" Amy asked as she placed a wet fabric that sucked the visible blood on his cheek.

"Of course not, I just looked exhausted cause I couldn't keep up with Maria" Sonic said as Dash and him looked at a confused Maria. What did she do?

"What do you mean Mr. Sonic, you were always two steps forward away from me" Maria complimented. She didn't meant it like that, she was just telling the truth.

"Nope. I maybe faster, but you never got hurt and fell down, so I had to catch up everytime"

"Dad, maybe you need to relax" Dash suggested as he walked towards Maria. "Dash is right Sonic, you can't get out of bed today" Amy agreed as she placed a small bandage on a bruised spot. "Says who?"

"Says your caring wife!" Amy glared at Sonic as she stood up tall with her hands on her hips, which made Sonic gulp with worry. "Yes ma'am" Sonic snapped as he continued to sit there for Amy to treat him.

"Dad, mom, it's getting late so I better walk Maria home 'k?" Dash asked which made Maria a bit nerves. He cannot find her father's home location! It's bad enough that he is already hated by the whole damn city. "Oh that won't be necessary, I can walk on my own thank you"

"Really? Then at least let me walk you to the 4th block?" Dash pleaded as Maria thought about it before she gave in. "Oh alright" Maria said as she hung her head in defeat. "Be careful you two" Sonic said. "We will" Dash replied as he opened the door. "Thank you for visiting Maria, please come again some other day?" Amy asked as she waved at Maria. "I will and it's been an honor Mr. Sonic and Mrs.- I mean Amy" Maria replied as she waved back before exiting the house.

"She's so sweet" Amy said to Sonic before continuing her business. "Yeah no kidding. She reminds me of you when you were that age"

"But we didn't met at that age"

"Oh"

"Silly" Amy giggled.

Meanwhile with Dash and Maria...

"Your parents are nice you know, especially my big- I mean your mother" Maria said as they entered the 1st block. "Yeah I know"

"Dash, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Well I was just wondering why wouldn't your father or you help Amy out with the food"

"Well my mother's still learning me and my father suppose to do that but he seems to evens wonder what's the recipe for his own name" Dash joked as Maria laughed a bit. It made a little sense, but...

"Okay I guess I could go with that" Maria replied with a smile as they entered the 2nd block.

"May I ask you a question now?" Dash asked before Maria allowed it. "You were with my father when you guys trained right?"

"Yeah"

"So?"

"So what?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, that..." Maria trailed off, trying to find an excuse. "Well he tripped over some random junk and stones while we ran across town" Maria lied.

"And the punches?"

"What punches?"

"The punches my father experienced?"

"He must have illusionated. Once he was so into his thoughts he actually ran into a tree branch" Maria lied again. "It was funny" she then giggled at her imagination.

"Oh well I wish I was there to see that part" Dash admitted as they both laughed.

Meanwhile at Sonic's house...

"Now go get some sleep okay hun?" Amy stated more than asked as Sonic nodded to Amy who finished treating him. "Fine and thanks" Sonic said before he kissed her on the lips, then again and again and then all over her face. "I mean it Sonic" Amy demanded before gasping as Sonic was fiddling with her womanhood through her clothes while meddling with her neck with his mouth. "Oh Sonic, please stop" Amy commanded and tried fighting her sudden horniness.

"I'll take that as a demand for more" Sonic playfully said before using his other hand to caress her left breast. Amy just began to moan and groan through the pleasure he was giving her. "Sonic, no, please... Don't stop please keep going. More more..." Amy pleaded as her moans began to get louder. "You don't need to say this cocky hedgehog twice" Sonic smirked as he began to lick her right breast's nipple through her fabric. "Ah" Amy moaned but before Sonic could continue with seducing his wife, there was a phone call in the living room.

Meanwhile at Jimmy's house...

"Where the fuck is she!?" Jimmy shouted before throwing some photos off a cupboard. "God damn it, that's it I am going to call her!"

Back with Sonic...

"Aw man" Sonic said in disappointment as Amy also sighed in disappointment. "Is that your ringtone Amy?" Sonic asked as he walked towards the living room and searched for the source. "No, I thought it was yours"

"Not mine, maybe it's Dash's"

"But the ringtone sounds like what a girl would want" then they suddenly realized who's phone was it. "Maria must have forgotten her phone!" Sonic said before finally finding it under the couch's pillow. Sonic grabbed it and was going to read the caller's name when the phone's ringtone stopped and it said 1 miss call. Sonic couldn't have entered it cause of the password in the way. "I'll be right back Amy, you stay here and call if you need anything" Sonic said before running out of the door.

(A/N: the reason why she have a phone is that she can't use her communicator in front of Sonic them and the school. It's really visible evens from a range)

Meanwhile with Dash...

With Maria gone to walk home herself, Dash couldn't help shake the feeling that she was in trouble in some way. But Maria didn't allow him to walk any further with her. It was dangerous enough that he knew what direction you start walking to her house. Unfortunately for him, they lived in the middle of the ocean so it made tracking the house down difficult.

Then suddenly a fast blur went pass Dash but then came back and his father suddenly stood in front of him. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Maria, what direction did she went?"

"Straight down til the 6th right path. Why?"

"She forgot something, I'll be back soon just go home and be careful" Sonic commanded as he ran and took the right turn below 1 second.

Meanwhile with Maria...

The young blonde was so excited to go home and tell Jimmy all Sonic's weaknesses that Dash told her while he was with her which included his fear of water and that he couldn't swim.

(A/N: Why would Dash blurt that out is beyond me)

She was so excited she wanted to just teleport there right away. Before she could have done that she noticed that she was in the middle of the road and there was a truck heading right at her and honking it's horn. There was no time to type in the co-ordinates in her teleportation device and no where for her to move away in time. The only way is to lift it up and throw it or punch the front bumper. Anyway she was safe. But before she could have done that she felt someone grab her and the next thing she knew she was in the hands of Sonic The Hedgehog, bridle style.

(A/N: Such an awesome Sonria moment, if they were a couple that is)

Maria was confused, why did he save her? She knew she was okay on her own but why would the enemy save the enemy?

"You okay?" Sonic asked, snapping Maria out of her thoughts. "Oh urm yeah I guess" Maria said, still confused as Sonic placed her down. "Were you following me?"

"Well in a way. I wanted to give you this" Sonic took out a pink covered Blackberry Z10. Maria was a little glad that Sonic gave it to her, if it were to stay in their home then she must have fetched it if they couldn't find it.

"Thanks... Did save me for a reward or something?"

"Of course not, I did it because that's what I do, save people's lives" Sonic said proudly. Now Maria was really confused. She may have knew his famous words, but she never knew he was hero!

"Gee thanks Mr. Sonic" Maria said with a smile, and no it wasn't fake. She was truely expressing herself to him. But she didn't know why, but she knew Sonic wasn't a bad person. Then why did he steal Amy from him? Why would a hero do that? Come to think of it, everything her father told her was his and only his point of view. So what really happened? Wait is she saying her father is a liar?! Whatever occurs, she cannot betray Jimmy, her creator and her father.

"Hello, earth to Maria, do you copy?" Sonic asked which made Maria jump back to reality. "Oh I copy Mr. Sonic" Maria replied.

"Good now for your first mission is to head home before your father gets real mad" Sonic said which made Maria realized Jimmy's impatience.

"You right, I better get going. Thank you Mr. Sonic and goodbye" Maria saluted as she started running downhill. "Anytime soldier and goodbye" Sonic smirked as Maria turned right and secretly teleported herself to a _**MAD**_ Jimmy.

End of Chapter 4

**Finally I achieved the impossible! A longer chapter for The Kid At Emerald High. Dang this chap was interesting, but now as interesting as the next. Next chap will have romantic moments and a lemon or two so be ready to masturbate. Ha ha, just kidding, only about the masturbate part. I'll be seeing ya guys laterXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's me FinalStory with another chapter for The Kid At Emerald High. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review 'k?**

**Chapter 5**

Maria finally arrived at her house with her teleportation but before knocking, she was deep in thought. 'Why do I feel like I'm making a great mistake in telling my father about Sonic's weaknesses? My brain says Sonic is a bad person but my heart says his not (A/N: Fortunately Jimmy installed a heart chip as well). But I have to obey my father! I can't betray him, I'll tell him everything I know!'.

After opening the door to a dark front room, Maria noticed that her father was sitting in a chair before her. With an angry face on, Jimmy stood up and asked softly, "Where have you been?" Which seemed weird...

"Urm, well I was uh..." Maria stuttered as she was lost for words. 'Why can't I say I was at Sonic's house? It's not like it's his weakness. But I have to say that as well, we have to kill Sonic!'. "I'm waiting?" Jimmy asked with impatience which brought Maria back to reality. He just stood there, waiting for a response from his blonde creation.

"I was... Trying to get more info from Dash" Maria lied as she hoped he would go for it. 'Did I just lie to my father!?'

"So late in the day?" Jimmy asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, sorry for making you worry about me" Maria softly replied, looking down in the process. Her father just sighed at her excuse and walked away, turning the lights on on the way and left his daughter in thought. 'I can't believe I couldn't tell him about what data I collected' Maria thought with disappointment in her face. 'Dammit!'

The next day...

Dash approached his locker and began searching for his history book when suddenly he saw a red echidna in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned towards Tiron and called him over. With the red echidna stopping in front of him with his 'what's up?' expression, Dash began to spoke. "Could you please delete that photo before anyone else see it?" Dash asked, almost pleading as Tiron just smirked. "Don't worry dude, I deleted it yesterday night after I showed it to my father" Tiron said as he chuckled at his father's earlier expression.

"Whatever" Dash said in a bored expression as he took his book out, closed his locker and walked away. A few steps later Tiron jogged towards Dash and asked, "Hey you may don't know it yet but I'm throwing a huge party at my parent's house this Friday night and I was hoping-".

"Not gonna happen" Dash interrupted his offer as Tiron stopped for a sec before he jogged back to Dash. "Aw come on dude, the party won't be rad if Sonic's son won't show up, ya know what I'm sayin?"

"Yes I do and no I don't wanna. Evens if I did want to my parents won't allow it"

"K if ya change ya mind wit ter permission then come al'ight lil blue?" Tiron asked as he placed a paper in the blue hedgehog's shirt pocket. "See ya" Knuckle's son said before he walked off.

Between 1st and 2nd...

Dash was walking towards his locker to change books when all of a sudden he saw Maria was cornered by three boys. Dash couldn't help but stop and listen to the conversation they were having. "Hey sexy lady, why don't I treat you to a meal after school?" The middle one asked with a seductive expression on his face. "Urm that sounds nice and all but I'll have to pass" Maria declined with a sweet smile as she tried walking away but they just blocked all the exits. "Aw don't be like that, please? I promise I'll make it worth your wild" he replied to her answer with an innocent face on. Before Maria could say anything else, Dash 'ahem' at the scene as the four looked at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" The middle one asked as he took a step forward which gave Maria an exit opportunity which she gladly took with a smile. Before the three could stop her she was already at Dash's side. "Oh nothing, let's go Maria" Dash said with a smile as he walked away. Maria happily waved goodbye to the boys before following Dash which left three upset beings behind.

Soon...

"Thanks for getting me out of that situation Dash" Maria said with a smile. "Don't mention it Mary" Dash said which made Maria stop in her tracks with a confused expression. "Mary?"

"Well yeah, that's the nickname I gave you. You like?"

"Yeah, it sounds very nice" Maria replied happily as she walked on.

Later at the Cafeteria...

Dash looked at all the different types of food but none of them made him hungry. In fact most of them almost made him hurl! "Choose already kid! You're hogging up the line!" The cafeteria lady shouted, which made the long line next to Dash moan and groan and complain. "Isn't there Chili Do-" Dash tried asking but was interrupted by a yell from the lady. "For the 52nd time NO!"

Soon at Dash's table...

Blaze, Tails and Maria who decided to join them waited for Dash to arrive and meanwhile ate their food (A/N: Seems like Silver didn't tell his daughter yet that Maria was one of the targets). "Man, he sure can take long for a speedy little devil, don't he?" Blaze complained as Dash asked "Are you certain that there are no more-" which made the lady yell once again.

"Well he does only eat chili dogs which are up at the moment" Tails said as Dash asked "Are you sure you aren't hiding-" which made the lady yell once again. 'Poor Dash' Maria thought to herself with worry as Dash tried to asked once again but was kicked from the line and landed right on his seat next to Tails with a dull expression. "Cheer up man, at least have some of my ramen. It's incredibly tasty" Tails offered but Dash declined with a sigh. "I don't like Ramen".

"I'll give you money for chili dogs after school if you do" Tails teased which Dash quickly took from him and the bowl of ramen. "I'm just kidding, I love Ramen" Dash said cheerfully before digging in which made Maria giggle a bit.

Later...

Last Period felt like forever for Dash as he focused on the clock above the boring teacher. 'Come on, momma needs to buy her a new pair of chili dogs' Dash thought to himself with desire as the bell finally rang.

"Alright!" Dash exclaimed but before dashing off, the teacher said, "Everyone may leave except for Dash who wasn't paying attention 1 bit".

"What?! But but but..."

"But what?"

"...Nah I got nothing"

Later...

Dash finally stepped out of school and was expecting no students in sight but there was only one who smiled warmly at him. That person was Maria.

"Maria? What are you still doing here?" Dash asked as he approached her with a confused expression. "Well I just wanted to walk you home that's all" Maria said with a smile, trying to hide her real emotion of anxiety.

"You sure? You seem excited to me" Dash said as the two began walking to Dash's residence. "Well I..." Maria looked away, embarrassed at her sudden urges. "I'm just kidding ya Mary" Dash said with a cocky smirk which made Maria look at him and laugh a bit in embarrassment. "Actually I was hoping for another lesson with Mr. Sonic since the last one didn't go as he planned"

"Of course, but I first have to ask the fastest thing alive if his up for another challenge of doom"

"But I didn't-"

"Of course not, I'm kidding Mary. Don't sweat like that, you making me scared" Dash laughed as Maria couldn't help but laugh with.

Later at home...

"I'm home mom and dad and look who came to visit again" Dash shouted as Sonic came down from the stairs with a warm expression. "Hey there kiddo, howya doin?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Sonic, I'm doing great and you?"

"Never felt better!" Sonic exclaimed with a huge smile as he stretched his arms and legs a bit. "Well I'm off, sorry I couldn't hang out for a while" Sonic said as he walked towards the door. "Where are you going dad?" Dash asked with curiosity as Sonic simply replied when he opened the door, "Curiosity killed the hedgehog champ".

Before Sonic could sped off, he heard Dash asked something that made him stop. "Well Maria was just wondering if she could have the unfinished lesson you guys had yesterday?". Maria just glared at Dash for asking something like that at a time like this. "What?"

"There's no need to Mr. Sonic" Maria tried to convince the speedy blue hedgehog but failed as Sonic turned around and said, "Of course we can, and we'll do it at Sunset Beach". Before anyone could have reacted, Sonic scooped Maria up and ran outside. "Curiosity kills the hedgehog? Yeah right" Dash said as he closed the door and went upstairs to find his mother.

Meanwhile at Sunset Beach...

The sun wasn't exactly setting but the ocean blue water still seemed beautiful without it. As Sonic placed Maria down on the sand, he began to say, "Let's begin!". To his surprise, Maria didn't punched him like last time. "Okay, now I am going to teach you to find your hidden Super Speed DNA inside".

"Alright" Maria replied as she had no idea what he just said...

Meanwhile...

Silver flew across the air, looking at the map with the help of his goggles. "Alright, Maria's location should be under me right... NOW" Silver said with confidence as he looked down and was surprised to see not only Maria but Sonic as well. "Why on earth is Sonic The Hedgehog here?" He asked as he flew down quickly and landed perfectly. Fortunately the impact was loud enough to grab their curious attention.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked as Maria looked at Silver with a deep worry expression. Firstly this character knows Maria's secret which her father said to her to keep until further notice. And second if this gray hedgehog says Sonic about it, then she has to put up with 2 apparently strong hedgehogs all by herself!

Silver noticed Maria with this expression but kept his attention on Sonic. "My name is Silver The Hedgehog and I am from a top secret corporation who's looking for a criminal named Jimmy but cannot find his location. Fortunately for us Maria is his creation which we'll interrogate until Jimmy's location is known"

At that moment, Maria expected Sonic to turn his back on her but to her surprise, he didn't. "Why should I believe you?"

"Cause if you don't then I just have to go get her myself"

"If you want her, then you'll have to go through me to get her"

"What? Have you lost your mind or are you turning evil just like them"

"Neither and Jimmy's evil, not Maria" Sonic growled which made Maria feel depressed for some reason. Either cause Sonic doesn't know she's evil or that the hero accused her father being evil. But she didn't know who's good and bad anymore...

"Sonic, I have proof that she is"

"Shove your proof up your butt cause I'm not buying none of it!"

"Very well, you leave me no choice"

"So have you" Sonic said before charging in for an attack. To his surprise, Silver was gone before he reached him as Sonic felt Silver kicked him on his back causing Sonic to slide a bit. "Cheap shot" the blue blur said before running in once again except this time he blocked Silver's surprise attack. "Now you mine" Sonic smirked as he grabbed Silver's leg and began to swing him for about 10 seconds before throwing him into a hill near the beach.

Maria just watched on with confusion as she was deep in thought. 'Is Sonic so naïve that he won't listen to the silvery hedgehog? Or maybe he wants to protect me for some reason? Stop it Maria, you hurting your memory banks!'.

Back at the battle, Sonic and Silver collided their hands and fingers entwined together. Each hedgehog trying to overpower the other as they growled at each other. "Can't you see, we wasting time fighting each other when we can help locate Jimmy!"

"Oh I'll find Jimmy without your help!" Sonic said before pulling and throwing Silver in the sea. Silver just smirked as got an idea. He used his psychokinesis on the water and used it to pull Sonic deep into the ocean. Maria was just astonished by the scene as Sonic came up and struggled to breath. "God dammit!" Sonic said before accidently swallowing a chunk of sea water and tried his best to not faint. "Don't you *gulp gulp paddle gulp* touch her!".

"Don't worry, she'll defend herself with her robotic mode just like last time right?" Silver asked a rhetorical question as Maria backed up a bit. She wanted to use it but something kept her from using it. Probably Sonic but why she care? If she doesn't do it something fast, then they'll take her! Maria couldn't think and was about to change when Silver grabbed her arm and flew up high.

"NO!" Sonic yelled as he wasn't thinking of his own safety first. To him Maria was completely innocent, no matter what the circumstances and shouldn't be treated like this. Sonic did all he can paddling rapidly and kicking his legs but it was no good. He couldn't travel on water and now Maria was gone...

As Silver flew across town, Maria began to kick and punch him cause for some reason she couldn't change to her robotic form. "Let me go you loser and what have you done to me?! I can't change!" Maria asked, still punching but it didn't faze him one bit. "I've placed a gadget on you that disable your transformation" Silver simply replied as he continued to fly across Station Square. "Dammit let me go! Daddy help!"

"Your father can't hear you and even if he did and arrive here, you'll just give his location and we wouldn't interrogate you" Silver said as he was getting annoyed by the tickly punches.

Maria needed help and she needed it right now. She didn't know who else to except for her so called 'enemy'. She sighed and took one deep breath before shouting, "SSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNIIIIIIIIIIIICCC!". No response. When she thought all hope was lost, she finally saw a blue blur running at the back of them. "Sonic!" Maria said in relieve. "Sonic's not coming, he can't swim and escape the deep end of the sea" Silver explained, but a miracle was born as Sonic jumped up high and kicked Silver directly at the back of his head. "Ah" he exclaimed as he lost his grip on Maria, who fell down with noone to save her. She could use her teleportation, but then she had to search for a safe spot which she didn't had time to do. Maria just closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but received a different one.

She opened his eyes to see Dash looking at her with a warm smile as he kept her in his arms. Unlike Sonic's hold, something about Dash's hold was making her feel warm inside. She never experienced this before until now and it felt really good. Dash chuckled when he saw. Maria's cheeks produce a light shade of red. He just gently drop her to her legs and looked at her blue orbs with his dark green eyes.

"T-thank you Dash" Maria said before shaking her blush away. "Anytime" Dash said with his usual cocky smirk.

"What happened? I thought Sonic couldn't swim?"

"He can't, that's why I came just in time"

"But how did you-"

"I didn't. I just got bored and decided to come watch you guys train. Unfortunately I was late" Dash asked with a sad face before he looked up at his father's fight with seriousness. Sonic was bouncing back and forth on Silver as he used the buildings and ground to rebounce himself. "Father, the boss needs you back at HQ" Blaze said through Silver's communicator. "Roger that" he replied before taking note of Sonic. "It seems I am being called in Sonic. But next time Maria is coming with me" he said with confidence before vanishing into thin air. "Whatever man" Sonic said as he jumped towards the two children.

"You two okay?" Sonic asked with concern. "Yep" both replied in union as they looked at each other before giggling. Sonic just smirked at the two. "Alright, let's go home" he said before walking away with the two.

Later on...

"Honey, I'm back!" Sonic shouted as Amy came from the kitchen with pink oven mits. "Welcome back honey and you two, how was your day?" Amy asked as she planted a kiss on her husband's lips. "Fine until some guy came from noone to take Maria away"

"What?! Why?!" Amy asked with worry. "He said something about Maria is connected with Jimmy somehow"

As the two adults continued their conversation about Maria, Dash and Maria had a similar talk. "I don't believe him. I mean why would a good person like you have a connection with a bad person like Jimmy? It's totally ridiculous" Dash said as Maria became confused once again. This Dash noticed and ask Maria if something was wrong.

"No nothing, I'm just confused. I mean I met Jimmy and he doesn't seem bad". This took Sonic, Amy and Dash by surprise as the blue blur and Amy approached the two in the kitchen. "Are you sure?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

"Of course, he never did nothing wrong!" Maria almost shouted in response as Sonic looked at Amy with confusion. As he looked back at the confident Maria, he began to say in a soft voice, "Maria, he did a lot of things wrong".

"Like what?" Maria asked with an angry face. She didn't act like this around them before now. This was making Sonic and Amy concern about her.

"He hurted a lot of people" he said with the same low tone as Amy and him hang their heads at the dark past Amy had. "...Especially me"

Now Maria became even more confused. Why would her father hurt his own daughter?

"He lied to you Maria" Dash said lowly as Maria looked at him with a 'not you too!?' face.

After explaining to Maria about Amy's past, she couldn't shake the feeling that she still had to choose who to believe. Her creator or her enemy?

Meanwhile at Jimmy's hidden house...

"So she finally found out" Jimmy said to himself as he heard through his newly upgraded communicator. "She lied to me about her being there yesterday and now she wants to betray me huh? Well I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but I have no choice" he sighed in disappointment as he got up from his chair and went downstairs to the basement where he began to tinker with a robot he built a while after his release from jail.

As he finished tinkering with it, he took a step back a smirked with amazement. "Maria, it seems you can't finish what we started, so your big sister will do it!" He said to himself as the red-haired female robot's eyes opened with glowing red eyes. "Muah ha ha hah ha hah!"

End of Chapter

**Another Robot?! He reminds me of Dr. Eggman, except his freakin mad ass and in shape as well. What is in store for Maria now and how will Sonic stop this soon to be deadly machine and Jimmy with his new evil form. Find out next time on Chapter.**

**Plz Review, fol, fav etc :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo I'm back!**

**His back!**

**I'm back and I got another chapter for an attack! Hi guys and welcome back to the Second update for FS Christmas Special!**

**As you may know when reading Different Amy (1st update) this chapter is extending exclusively for this edition to +10 000 Words!**

**Well no need to waste your long patient/impatient time, let's get this show on the road!**

**A/N: Sorry for the lllllllooooonnnnnnggggg wait. I'm a jerk, I know :( But I'll be updating all incomplete stories before Christmas, and it will all be +10 000 words :) Just updating this story and Different Amy cause they waited more longer than my other stories. So please be a little more patient for the other stories:**

• **Ash's Lewd Adventures**

• **Sonic's Little Pony**

• **Universal Unit (New Story: Help By Tindicus)**

**\- All Requested Stories:**

• **Vector's Naughty Charm - Sonic X Love**

• **Lesbian Love - Skye Prower 2014**

• **Amy's Desire - Sonic X Love**

**| Chapter 6: One After Another |**

"C'mon! Where are you?" Maria complained as she searched for her History book in her locker. "Ahem" a voice caught her attention as she knocked her face on the open locker door of hers. "Woah, sorry about that" Dash told her as he checked her for injuries. "I'm fine, so what's up?"

"Well the principal said over the intercom that there's a new student coming in town"

"Yeah I know, I wonder who is he, or her?"

"Hey guys" Tiron said as he approached each person he passed, "my party's tonight doggs so don't be late. If ya do come early ya can enter a tournament called beer pong! Don't forget, at Angel Manson at 8 'k?" He said as he handed Dash and Maria invitation letters.

"I don't think-" Maria was interrupted by Tiron's free food statement. "-I shouldn't go to that party!"

"Alright, see ya there, you too lil blue" he told Dash as he walked away. "What's a party" Maria whispered to Dash.

Later...

"If 6 times 96 582 is equal to 579 492, then what is 'Y'?" Dash heard the math's teacher asked as he doodled a picture of Jimmy, then crushed it, folded it, bit it, kicked it, punched it, ripped it, nailed it, wrestle with it, F-5'd it, played a staring contest with it, gambled with it, played rock-paper-scissors with it and lost everytime time because he threw Rock at it, then got so upset he lit it, danced around it, said "Who's no 1 now-"

Everyone was staring at Dash, with wide eyes as the teacher looked at him with anger. Dash looked at him then at the paper and showed the burning object at him. "U-urgh, happy birthday!" He remarked just to get a fire extinguisher blow out the fire and made him look old with it's puffy water on his face. Everyone began to giggle as Dash was taken to the Principal's office.

Later at the Cafeteria...

"And then he took me to the Principal's Office, can you believe it"

"Yes and no to the things you did to and with the papers" Tails told him as Dash took a bite out of his chili dog. Dash then realized Blaze wasn't taking note, instead he noticed she was staring at Rush with wondering eyes. "You really like him don't you?" Dash asked which snapped Blaze out of her trance. "W-what? No of course not!"

"Blaze if you gonna continue denying your feelings then I'm gonna take control over this operation" Dash warned her with confidence as Blaze didn't take note again. "Oh that's cute"

"Oh you'll see what's cute soon enough" Dash stated as he began to laugh maniacally.

Later...

"Okay class, we have a new student in our class. Her name is Renai" Dash's teacher introduced as a very attractive red head entered the room with a sleeveless Sport shirt, very short skirt that some of her behind was even showed even when standing up straight. She had nice smooth long naked legs and blood red high heels. Her long red hair was in a nice loose ponytail version as she wore a nice pair of glasses.

The guys just went wild in the class, whistling and screaming 'sexy' and 'hot' and all sorts of perverted words until the teacher told them to control their hormones. The only guy that was not going on was Dash who looked at her with an odd expression. He had a strange feeling about that he couldn't make out. She was beautiful, but mysterious at the same time.

"Now Renai, please take a seat so we can begin today's lecture" Mr. Gaiden told the beautiful student as she nodded. She was actually looking for a spot to sit in. When she decided, she walked up and sat right next to Dash's desk.

"Alright, today we will be discussing on..." (Blah blah blah, these peeps are here for some real fic, not school! School is over! Well, for the year...:|)

"Hi" Renai greeted Dash, who looked at her.

"Urm hey"

"My name is Renai, what's yours?" She asked sweetly and warmly.

"Dash, like your hair. Is it natural?" He asked, which was a stupid question indeed.

A/N: Remember, do not ask something that would obviously piss someone off.

"Everything of me is natural (Thankfully, she is a softly. Well it seemed like it)" she stated as she winked at him, making him realize what is meant which made him blush.

"So I heard there is going to be a party somewhere? Is that true?"

"Yeah at Tiron's house. You going?"

"Unfortunately I came too late so I didn't get an invitation"

"Why are you so late anyways?"

"Well my father wanted my first appearance to High School to be perfect"

"I see he did a good job"

"Aw thanks"

"Excuse me, if you two are done with your chit chatting, may I continue my lesson?" The teacher asked them with an annoyed tone. "Sorry" they both said in unison. When he turned his back, Renai continued to speak, "So I know we just met but can you do me a favor?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"Can you get an invitation for me too, please?" Renai pleaded as Dash was confused. "Why don't you just ask him yourself?" The red head didn't answer, she just looked down with shyness. "Well, you seemed like a nice guy and I don't know him so it wouldn't be appropriate for me to just go up to him and ask"

"Well, you have a point. Alright, I'll do it"

"Really?"

"Yeah but why would you want to go to a party you just heard about on the same day you started school?"

"Well I never been to one so I reckon it is like an opportunity"

"Renai, you just started school, don't let me send you to the Principal's office"

"Oh I'm sorry sir"

"And for you Dash you've been given so many chances, you'll be staying in detention today"

"Wait detention? On a Friday!? You got to be kidding me?!"

"Alright 30 minutes added to your detention"

"What!? You can't do that!"

"Another 30"

"This is absurd!"

"30 more!"

"Give me one more-"

"Now you'll be staying til 4 o' clock"

Dash just moaned in defeat as he placed his head on the desk. Renai just giggled at his failure as Jimmy talked in her head.

**"Well that's one way to keep him late, nice work"**

"Thanks father" she thanked as she began to work.

Later...

Dash was giving Renai a tour guide through the school, well after she apologized in class for her chattiness.

"So this is the girl's toilet huh?" Renai asked with confusion.

"Yeah, why do you-" then Dash knew why she asked. A guy just came out, looking around for witnesses as he ran away after pulling up his zipper with a girl coming out making herself neat after the session.

The two just stood there, turning red at the thought. "Well" Dash spoke, "that is something you don't see everyday".

"Yeah..."

Soon...

"Hey Dash!" Maria called out as Dash and Renai turned around. He smiled and Renai, unknown to them, kept a dull expression towards her naïve older sister.

"Hey Maria, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Blaze told me you got detention today til 4PM. What happened?"

"Well Renai and I were just chatting in class, no biggie"

"Renai huh? You must be the new girl in school. Nice to meet you, my name is Maria" Maria greeted as she raised a hand in front for a shake. Renai just stared at her hand, then at Maria. 'She seriously don't know huh? Well, can't blurt it out in front of him anyway' the red head thought as she smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maria" Renai said, shaking the blonde's hand. Suddenly Maria felt a strange electric shock through her hand as she immediately took it away. "Woah, that seem inconvenient. It's not like I was going to hurt you" she said as Dash got concerned.

"What's wrong Maria?"

"N-Nothing, sorry could you excuse me please" she said with worry as she went to the restroom.

"What's that all about?" Dash asked with worriness as Renai calmed him down. "Oh let's not worry about that, she just maybe getting her periods"

"Could be"

Renai needed to get his attention somehow, at least take it off from what's gonna happen to Maria.

**"Excellent, Phase 2 complete. Let's execute Phase 3"**

"Right"

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. C'mon, you can show me where they keep the condoms"

"Okay... Wait what?"

"I'm just playing" she giggled as Dash found a bit amusing as well.

Later...

Rush opened his closet, for the last time of the day. But as he opened it, a pink envelope fell out. He looked with confusion. "Why is there a letter in my closet?". Then he noticed the color. Girly.

It must be one of them fangirls again he thought. He shrugged, picked it up and opened it. Then his eyes went wide with surprise.

Meanwhile...

"Hey" Rush greeted as he approached the purple feline who greeted back. "Hi. What's on your mind?"

"A letter" he simply said as he eyed Blaze.

"A letter? What did it say?" Blaze asked with concern which made Rush think she was playing hard to get.

"It was a letter asking me out" he stated as he eyed her again.

"Oh a date letter. That's convenient huh?" She said as she hid her jealousy which she thought it was something else.

Rush just looked at her with a 'Seriously' face which made her confuse.

"What?"

"You know what? You were the one who sent me that letter"

Now Blaze was really confused. She never did that, unless...

When she was shown the letter her thoughts were confirmed. It was Dash she said in her mind as she got angry but hid it with a innocent expression.

"Oh that letter? Ha hah, the truth is that..."

"You want to ask me out"

Meanwhile...

Dash was going to enter his last class of the day, holding the extra invitation he received from Tiron who was happily to give it to Renai in person.

"Oh well, what's done is done"

Then he saw a pacing Blaze who was approaching him.

"Ah crap!" He cursed as he tried speeding through the door but was held by the ear by a very pissed off feline.

"I can explain-" he was cut off by a tight warm hug from the purple cat. He just stood there, confused as hell.

Then after the hug, she slapped him through the face with anger, and it was as hard as Amy would have done to him.

"Ow, what was that for?" He cried out in pain, holding his burning red cheek.

"The hug was a thank you and the slap was for not asking my permission!" Then she slapped him again.

"And that!?"

"That's for being so stereotypical towards girls that they only choose pink and such for things"

"Sorry..." Then he received another tight hug. He was not quite sure what was it for but had a feeling it was just for being a caring friend. He hugged back tightly. When they let go, they both entered the classroom.

"So? Did he accept?"

Later...

The bell rang for everyone's weekend to begin as the students ran out like mad. Mostly so excited about the party tonight. But Dash stayed behind, for a reason everyone knew. (Unless you skipped it:()

Meanwhile...

Maria sat on the stairs that led to the front entrance. She was currently waiting for Dash. 'Why do he always have to get in trouble?' She thought, 'I need him to enter his residence'. 'Wait a second, Amy told me that I could come back anytime. Does that apply in this situation as well?'

She was deep in thought, until she finally decided to go without him for the first time. 'We're family after all. But she doesn't know that yet...'

Meanwhile...

Tick tock tick tock went the clock above the teacher as he read a newspaper like an old man (And yes, old people can read, apparently...). Dash was staring at the irritating clock that ticked by with it's tiresome sound, tick tock.

Then Dash got an idea. "Mr. Gaiden?"

"No talking in detention young man" he said with his newspaper covered their eye contact.

"But I need to go"

"Go where?" He finally placed it down and notice Dash's unstill composer.

"As in go"

"Oh, I'll give 5 mins. If you not back within that period of time then I'll increase your time and if you think you getting out then you think can again"

"Whatevs" he told him as he ran out with speed.

Crash!

Meanwhile...

"This is my first time I'm dissing School but what can I say, I'm impatient" he explained before he heard a huge explosion inside the school.

"Woah, what was that?"

Meanwhile...

"Where's Sonic's son? Tell me!" Jimmy demanded as he grabbed the teacher's collar. "He fled school just now" Mr. Gaiden explained with fear.

"Oh that's too bad. Tell him I was here" suddenly a beam appeared in his palm. "If you can even survive after this"

Soon...

Dash appeared inside the messy classroom with a shocked expression. "Teacher, teacher!" Dash shouted as he lifted his head up.

"Mr. Gaiden, what happened? Who did this to you?"

He just coughed out blood. "D-D-Dash..."

"Yes, I'm here! Tell me who did this to you?"

"J-J-J-"

"Yes, yes?"

"J-J-Jimmy..." That's the last words he said before inhaling his last breathe. "N-No, please don't die! Who's gonna teach me Physics? My marks lies in your hands, and question papers! Sir? Gaiden!? Please..."

Dash began to tear up. Not only was Dash and his parents close to the dead man, he was sometimes an awesome, fun teacher to be with. Even if he was strict with rules, and wanted to keep Dash for how long, the blue hedgehog knew he didn't deserve this!

"Damn it!" The boy cursed himself. His stubbornness and boredom got the better of him. If only he was still inside to stop this tragedy. If only...

Later...

The ambulance and cops appeared later, along with the news reporters. The medics took the dead covered body away and the cops was asking the blue teen questions.

"So you came inside and he was dying?"

"Yes"

"Did you see who caused the murder?"

"No, but he did say" the boy looked at the male.

"Jimmy..."

"I'm here, what did I miss" Dash's father appeared as the boy ran and hugged the father figure.

"Sonic, this is a crime scene and you're suspended"

"As if I don't know that already, Antoine" Sonic stated to his partner in crime.

"I know you know that. But you not acting like it"

"Hey I heard my son was involved, what am suppose to do? What's the news?"

"This is not funny Sonic"

"I wasn't being funny Antoine"

"Hey!" A voice called out which caught their attention. It was their boss and chief, Rotor.

"You to get back to work, this crime scene ain't gonna solve itself"

"Me too sir?" Sonic asked with confusion.

"Yes you now should I extend or exterminate your suspension time?"

"Exterminate"

"Well?"

"Oh sorry" Sonic said as he looked Dash. "You gonna be okay champ?"

"Sure"

"Don't worry, my assistant will get him home safely" Chief Rotor told Sonic as Sally appeared. "Hello Dash, my name's Sally Acorn"

"Hi Sally" Dash said, a little annoyed that they don't trust him to walk/run home alone. But hey, if it works, it works.

"Well, after you" she said as she welcomed him in her black Lamborghini.

"Dang, this is hot" he complimented.

"Thank you"

"No I mean the seats are warm and cosy"

"Oh, thank you"

"Nah, I'm just playing with ya, this car is amazing"

She just giggled at his remarks. "Why thank you"

Later...

"You sure where I lived?"

"Yes, I was actually your babysitter when you were young"

"Really?"

"Of course, you liked calling me Aunt Sally, just like my Nephew Tails"

"Wait Tails is your Nephew?!" A surprised Dash asked as Sally nodded. Then all of a sudden their was a loud crash and the car tipped over, spinning and spinning and spinning each time it touched the ground. Then the vehicle collided with a gas station.

Kaboom!

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he ran outside the building and saw the big explosion. "Oh no, please don't be..."

He ran towards the arisen as fast as he could, leaving everyone in wonder. "Wait, isn't that where your wife drove Chief"

(Yes, his wife is his assistant at work)

"Oh shit" Rotor cursed as he drove to the direction where Sonic ran followed by the police cars.

Meanwhile...

"How does look Amy?" Maria asked as she finished knitting her future Nephew and Niece's navy shirt. Amy was just astonished by Maria's finishing touches. "Oh that is just fabulous deary. I love your work, thank you so much" Amy hugged her sister who hugged back. Maria like her hugs a lot, even more than she thought she did.

But Maria just couldn't get her mind off from that incident at school...

_**FlashBack**_

_**Maria vomited blood in the toilet pot as she didn't knew what was the matter. After touching Renai, she felt a virus going through her circuits. How is that possible with a Non-Robotic creature was beyond her. 'Or maybe' she thought, 'she is one!'. "*Groan*" she exclaimed in sickness as she vomited again.**_

_**Then she suddenly heard pushing and pulling in the next stall. She then heard girl moaning in pleasure and movements, rough movements. Maria did not know what was going on even after the girl said, "Fuck me harder!".**_

_**She did not know what was the slang words were for.**_

_**(How naïve. Even Amy knew that even when she was so innocent. Oh yeah, she was raped by her step parents...)**_

_**FlashBack**_

Maria was feeling normal afterwards but still felt weird inside her stomach.

"Maria, are you okay?" Amy snapped her out of her thoughts. "Uh yeah, why you ask?"

"Because I was asking you if you wanted to eat but you didn't reply"

"Oh sorry, just deep in thought"

"Oh no need for an apology, teenagers do it all the time" the pink hedgehog said with a warm smile.

"I mean, I did it as well when I fell in love with Sonic"

"Oh... A-Amy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course deary, you can ask me anything" she stated as Maria tried to find the words to use.

"Urm... Why did you fall for Sonic in the first place? Were you forced? I know it's personal so won't be surprised if you can't answer me..."

"Nonsense, I would gladly answer that question. First of all it wasn't force, it was attraction. I was attracted to that handsome hedgehog"

"Really?"

"Yep, I remember the first time I met him..."

_**FlashBack**_

_**It was the day of school, Amy approached her locker just to find two Mobians kissing against it. The two popular students in school. Jeffery, her former crush and Sarah, the spoiled little brat.**_

_**(It's almost always like this in movies, and in real life, right?")**_

_**Amy poked a couple of times since her pleading words weren't getting through.**_

_**"What the fuck, bitch, can't ya see I'm tongue kissing my woman here?" he ask with a annoyed and angry tone. "Sorry about that Jeffery, but I was wondering that I could grab something out of my locker, if you don't mind?" I ask as sweetly as I can evens though he embarrass me and called me a bit... I can't say it. "Who cares what you think you innocent, know it all" Sarah said as cold as she could. "But..." I try to say but I was cut off by Jeffrey saying, "Get lost, bitch". He then push me a bit hard as I fell with a thud.**_

_**They began to kiss again, a sight showing that they don't care about what I do, or think for that matter. My eyes began to water a bit as I try to keep my tears from being shown. "Hey!" a voice behind me shouted as everyone started looking, evens the couple and me. It was Emily, my best and only friend in this school. Emily was a yellow furred hedgehog with she was 17 years old. Her hips were being hold by her hands as she came closer to the couple. "Get lost or I'll beat it out of ya, got that bub" she said to Jeffery just like that, with no shaking, with no fear, just confidence. Emily always got my back evens at the toughest times. When I'm always feeling down, her presence always seems to cheer me up. "Oooo, I'm so scared tomboy, what ya gonna do, I'm a man, bitch, you just a tiny little girl compare to me" he said with also confidence as he came closer. "What did you just call me?" Emily ask as Jeffrey repeat himself between the word 'man' and 'you'. "I said you are a deaf little bitch". That word bit..., sorry, I don't like using slang words. Anyway that word let Emily snap as she let a fist flew towards Jeffrey's face. Unfortunately, Jeffery has a high level of fighting as he grab her fist-like-hand and threw it to the right, causing her to spin. He was about to throw his own punch when suddenly a voice was heard, "Are you seriously going to hit a girl?". Everyone's attention was on a boy walking forward and stopping five feet away from Jeffrey. He had long down curved quills, with a peach muzzle. (Not gonna explain, okay:|). He also had blue fur that seem to almost stand out in front of the crowd.**_

_**"Who the fuck are you?" Jeffery ask with a curious and disturb tone in his voice. "Not important, the important matter at hand is that why are you picking on girls not your size" he ask with a smirk as this really annoyed Jeff. "You want some too" he ask as a teacher got through the crowd. "Okay, that's enough, everyone back to class, the bell rang hours ago". "You mean a minute ago" a boy in the crowd blurted out. "Whatever" the teacher responded as everyone walk to their class teachers. "After school, you and me finish this" Jeffrey said coldly as he walk to his class. The blue boy walk towards us as he stretch his hand out to me as he said, "You ok?". I blush slightly as I nodded. I gave my hand to him as he pulled me up. "I hope that jerk doesn't bother you guys again". "I hope so too, his nothing but a burden" Emily said as he began to say, "Well, see ya". He began to walk away and felt us behind. "Wow, his kinda cute don't ya think Amy?". The question cause me to turn bright red as I began to say, "Yeah, I mean no, I mean, maybe?". I wasn't quite sure how to respond to the question she just ask. "Oh wait a second, I didn't catch your name!?" I try to ask but he was already gone. "Oh well, let's head to class Amy". "Yeah, class".**_

_**FlashBack**_

"Wow" Maria exclaimed in amazement. "So, did you get his name?"

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't call him Sonic would I?" Amy asked rhetorically.

"Yeah" they just laughed at her silliness. Then out of nowhere they heard a loud explosion. "Woah, what was that?" Maria asked with concern as she went outside and saw an explosion.

"That can't be good" Amy stated as Maria had a funny feeling it had something to do with her father. "I'm going" Maria stated as she opened the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm certain, something tells me it has something to do with our fa- I mean Jimmy" Maria corrected as she sped off to the explosion.

"Wait deary!" Amy tried to stop it was too late. She was worried about her safety around her step father, if she was correct.

Meanwhile...

"Ha ha ha hah! Looks like Sonic's son is the first one to fall in the hands of me" Jimmy explained with a smirk as he saw the destruction of the car. He approached the flaming scene, the supernatural man wanted to see the look on his face. He crouched when he was near enough just to find noone inside.

"What!? Where'd he go?"

"There" Dash said as he tied his shirt tightly around the opened wound of Sally. She cried inside, clutching her mouth cause they were hiding. "Thank you so much" she thanked with deep gratitude, he saved her life just in time.

_**FlashBack (3rd one in one chap)**_

_**The car tipped over suddenly as Dash had a glimpse at the person who did it. It was Jimmy. He smirked evilly at the flying car as Dash had to think fast just like his father. While the car span around and bounced off the ground, Dash unhook Sally's seat belt, grabbed Sally and jumped out of the window before the collision. Unfortunately the broken glass caught Sally's thigh and cut a deep, long, painful wound.**_

_**FlashBack**_

"Sorry that I took you out like that, I wasn't thinking"

"Don't apologize, you did magnificent Dash. I never saw such a quick and successful stunt like that. While the car was spinning? Are you kidding? Not even Sonic would keep up with your mind"

"Stop it Sally, you making me blush" Dash told her, he was really turning red.

"I bet you going to be a successful young man in the future" She said kissing him on the cheek which made him turn deep maroon, which was the color of his shirt right about now.

"What!? Where'd he go!?" They heard Jimmy asked with anger as Dash stood with a serious expression.

"Are you sure you can take him?" Sally asked with concern. "Maybe we should wait for your father"

"No, he will be long gone already. Besides, I promised I would kill him for my sister, and after the death of Mr. Gaiden..." The 14 year old was now tearing up a little. "...I'm giving him no mercy!"

The boy just ran in, with Sally not stopping him in time. "Hey you bastard, here I am!" Jimmy heard Dash said as he was kicked in a building from behind. Before he stood up Dash jumped on him and began punching continuously. "You almost killed my baby sister twice and now killing my teacher who did absolutely nothing to deserve it, my I'mma fucking burn you to hell!"

Then the supermobian man caught his swunged hand and crushed it.

"Ah-" his cry was interrupted by a fist to the stomach as he flew away from Jimmy and landing through a car's front window.

"Ow..." He mumbled in pain as he heard a car siren went off. When he saw something approached him in the air, he quickly opened his eyes and rolled off, letting Jimmy go through the now broken car as the hood had fire coming out.

"See ya" the teen stated as ran away but was blown on his front by the sudden explosion. He looked back, standing up in the process. A figure just walked casually out of the flaming smoke. "W-What?" Dash was speechless, he was still walking after that and he walked like it tickled him. He was of course covered in a bunch of dirt marks.

"That hurt, almost"

"What are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare" he told him as grabbed neck and began to choke the child. "Nnmnnn" he tried saying as he punched his arms but it wasn't effective. The evil step father picked him up, laughing like a devil killing an angel.

"It's time for your death wish" Jimmy told him evilly as Dash's arms were getting numb. His vision was fading slowly as he couldn't breathe properly. 'Is this it?' Dash thought to himself, 'Am I seriously going to die like this? Please, somebody help me! Daddy, hurry!'.

His hands that were holding Jimmy's wrist was losing grip. He was letting go, which wasn't a good sign. The blue hedgehog eyes were closing slowly, already half way. His arms finally hanging with no control just like his feet. Jimmy was enjoying every second of it, thankfully the brat didn't die in the accident cause he wanted it to be intentional death.

"Die you piece of shit!" He told the teen, crushing his neck and throat even further. It was taking longer than he expect it would, due to him only being a teenager. "N-no..." He said while being choked to death. "I-I w-won't..."

"Tell me what are you gonna do then?"

Jimmy just sussed him. Dash didn't know what he could do, especially in this kind of state. Hell it took him so much energy just to say those three words.

He felt his teenager life coming to an end as he saw a bright light. He couldn't help but go forth. Fortunately, Jimmy let go of the teen after a stone was thrown in his eye. "Ah fuck!" He cursed in pain as he kept his now bleeding eye. He looked up and saw the person who did that. It was Sally Acorn.

"Dash, run while you still have a chance"

He still trying to catch his breathe as Jimmy told her, "You bitch, take this!" Then before anyone could react, a beam shot from his palm and went through her left chest.

"NO!" Dash shouted with desperation as he got angry at himself. He picked himself up, a bit dizzy at the blur that was fading in his eyes. "You bastard!" Dash spat as he was about to run in until he saw his father approaching. "Oh hey Sonic, long time no see"

"You fucking asshole, I'll kill you!" Sonic told Jimmy as he sped up even faster.

"Sorry, but that has to wait, see ya" Jimmy told him as he disappeared just in time as Sonic speared nothing, causing him to catch himself before getting hurt on the ground. "Fuck..." Sonic cursed below his voice as he ran to Dash to check for injuries. "You okay son? Nothing broken? No scars? No blood?"

"No dad, I'm fine"

Then Sonic saw it, the choke mark Jimmy caused earlier as the blue blur got even madder. "When I'm gonna get my hands on him, his going to beg for mercy!" Sonic promised as the cops and the chief appeared around Sally.

"No!" They heard Rotor cried out as Dash ran towards the dying woman, followed by Sonic. "Sally, I'm so sorry"

"D-Don't be honey" she told him with a smile before coughing out blood. "N-No, honey, don't go, please don't" Rotor told her with tears as Sally looked at her husband. "T-Take care of *cough* our son okay?"

He just nodded in realization as Sally looked back at Dash, who was crying.

"Don't cry Dash" she told him as she wiped one tear off his cheek.

"But if only I was strong enough"

"Things like this must happen. Everyone has to die eventually, and my time was sooner than I expected"

"No, there's still time"

"Just remember Dash" she tried saying as her voice was getting lower and lower, "be brave, stay strong, and I know you can overcome anything in your path..."

That was it, the last words of Sally as she inhaled her last breathe.

"Noooo!" Maria heard Dash cried out as she witnessed Sally's death caused by her father. She, surprisingly also cried. This stuff her father kept doing was tearing her apart. Now she knows the truth, her father was evil. Their dream was a lie. They were aiming for the person who was as evil as they come, Sonic. But after being around him, she never seen no evil acts. They were a happy family. Sonic was happy. Dash was happy. Amelia was happy (even though she's in the hospital). Amy, her father's step daughter was happy. They would have stayed happy if Jimmy would just left them and everyone else alone. She was responsible for taking care of Jimmy, her father, and that's is exactly what is going to do. But do she have the guts to kill her own father?

'It's the only way...'

Soon...

Maria teleported to her father's hidden house. She was going to confront him, if he was there that is...

She opened the door, everything seemed peaceful. "Dad-" that's the only thing she could say when a hand covered her and dragged her inside...

Meanwhile...

Station Square Hospital was busy for some reason as the doctors and nurses were walking up and down.

"Hi" a doctor greeted the woman at the counter. "Hello can I help you?"

"What's the room where Amelia's in?"

"Room 321"

"Thank you" he said as he headed for the elevator.

Meanwhile...

"We meet again huh? Sis" Renai stated as Maria looked at the red head while tied up in a chair. "What do you mean Sis?"

"I mean sister, our father created me cause he knew you were going to fail and betray him"

"So he made you to do his dirty work?"

"If you mean the fun work then yes"

"His using you Renai, trust me I know. We still have a chance to stop him"

"You not getting to me Maria. You're a failure of a daughter and a creation. That's why father told me to give you that virus that will soon kill you" Renai explained as Maria was shocked. Her father planned to kill his own daughter, no wonder Amy left him...

Meanwhile...

"Hello, is this room 321?"

"Yes and who are you?"

"I'm taking charge of Amelia from now on"

"Says who" then suddenly the 'doctor' who is revealed as Jimmy throw a knife in the doctor's throat. "Says me"

Meanwhile...

"You'll never get away with this, Sonic will find and kill father"

"Unfortunately for you guys father moved this morning, as he knew you would tell them his location eventually"

"You'll still won't get away with this!" Maria told her young but taller sister as Renai smirked with laughter. "Oh you so funny Maria"

Then Maria suddenly began coughing out blood.

"And it seems that virus is kicking in, good luck dying" she stated as Renai walked and flew away with her rocket boots she was equipped with.

"Noooo *cough* *cough* *cough*" Maria coughed out tons and tons of pools of blood with no stop.

"You won't *cough* get away..."

Meanwhile...

"Honey, are you in there?" Amy asked near Dash's door as she carried a plate of sandwiches. "Leave me alone" he said depressingly.

"I brought you your favorite Sandwiches"

"I'm not hungry"

"But the Sandwiches is desperate to be in your stomach"

"I said I'm not hungry" the blue teenager said once again as Amy gave up. "Alright, it's in the microwave if you need it okay?"

No reply, which the pink hedgehog was expecting.

"His not coming out of his shell" Amy explained to Sonic as the blue blur sat on the couch, thinking. "Don't tell me you angry at me as well?"

"What? No I'm not, I'm just thinking"

"About your boss's wife?"

"Yeah, his on a rampage, he ordered the whole Station Square Police Department is looking for that bastard"

"It's all my fault"

"What do you mean?"

"I should have killed him when I was younger"

"Amy, you couldn't have, you were too young and innocent"

"True, but if only I had the guts-"

"Stop it Amy" Sonic ordered his wife with seriousness. "You had no idea things were going to be this bad. Besides, you didn't tell him to do these things, he is doing this because he wants to"

"I guess you right" Amy stated before she began to cry in her hands. Sonic, being the caring one, took guided her on the couch before asking what's the matter.

"I can't believe how many people suffered at the hands of that monster. Mr. Gaiden, Sally, Amelia, and likely more..."

"Don't worry" Sonic kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly, "he'll answer for what he has done"

"I hope so" Amy said as Sonic looked up at the ceiling. He hoped so too...

Meanwhile...

"Evening Amelia" a voice greeted her as she barely opened her eyes. When she found herself staring at the bad man that slit her throat and is the reason she is in the hospital. Her heart began to race, as shown on the monitor, she tried getting up but he strapped her wrists, hips and ankles to the bed. She looked straight into his devilish pupils, he was pure evil.

"Sorry my niece but you can't get up until I feel like it". Unfortunately for Amelia, her enemy was feeling quite horny since they were all only locked inside.

Meanwhile...

"Welcome to my party, refreshmans are on the table in front so get comfy before the real party begins" Tiron greeted the on coming teenagers as Renai appeared. "Glad you can make it Renai, is Dash and the others gonna come as well? I know Tails can't. Unfortunately some bastard named Jimmy killed his Aunty"

"Yeah I heard. I hope he'll recover soon and I don't know if Dash is coming or anyone of my friends. Rush and Blaze have a date"

Just then Rush and Blaze appeared behind her. "Which takes place at your party I guess" she said as she and Tiron greeted the two in.

Meanwhile...

Dash laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as thoughts were running in his head, specifically from what Sally told him. 'Just remember Dash, be brave, stay strong, and I know you can overcome anything in your path...'

He knew what she meant, not just for Jimmy, but how is he suppose to be strong against a man such as Jimmy? His father barely touch him when he sees him. Then Dash suddenly woke up from his despair. Maybe she meant he was the only one that can stop his evil plans. Dash stood up, confident as he could have been as he raised a fist in the air. "I will defeat you Jimmy, even if it means sacrificing myself for others' safety. In fact I'll train right now"

Then all of a sudden his stomach growled. "Right after my snack. Mom!"

Meanwhile...

**Warning! Do not read this if you do not like rape, in fact this whole Emerald High series was full of rape so do not flame. You have been warned! I mean come on, Jimmy + Rated M story is obviously = Rape and Force. Wait, they're the same |:|**

Amelia was crying out with despair as her developing breasts were being fondled with. "So cute! And here I wanted to kill you, that would be a terrible mistake if I haven't raped you before" Jimmy explained to her as he pinched her small hard nipples. Amelia's aerosol mask was replaced with duct tape. Her body didn't want this, well at least that's what she thought as she whimpered at his cold hard hands. He began licking one, sucking and biting it oftenly as she tried screaming but it was no use.

"You wasting your breathe hun" Jimmy simply stated as he was kissing her everywhere else. Her arms, her fingers, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, her chests, her breasts, her stomach, her belly button, her hips and then he arrived where he desired to be. Her panty covered crotch was wet, extremely wet. "Woah Amelia, you naughty girl. While I was kissing you all over and playing with your tits you became awfully wet" Jimmy explained as Amelia just shook her head furiously. He could see her virgin pussy through the fabric. It was really inviting he thought as he made a long, smooth and delightful lick across her vagina. Amelia just opened her eyes out in shock and horror when he did this, but she moaned a little which Jimmy clearly heard even with the duct tape on. "You slutty bitch, did your mother taught you to be so dirty for your first time?"

The poor little girl was clueless at this question, but she just shook her head reluctantly. "Fine, I'll make you dirtier" he said as he began sucking long slips against her wet covered pussy. It was delicious for him. The erotic taste that made his cock even stiffer. It wanted release, and fast. But Jimmy didn't wanted to go for the kill just yet, he wanted to enjoy playing with her pussy before popping her cherry. The evil man grabbed her panties and easily ripped it apart as he threw it aside. There it was in front of him, his niece's clean wet virgin womanhood. It was absolutely heart warming. "You so beautiful Amelia" he complimented, which Amelia didn't wanted. All she wanted was her daddy. That's all she wished for since entering this hospital and had to sleep all alone with noone around her. "That's it" Jimmy finally said, "I can't take it" he told her as he unbuttoned and dropped his jeans. There it floated, pointing at Amelia who stared at it with horror. She had no idea what it was, what it wanted or what it's for, but one thing is knew was that it wasn't going to make her smile. She then felt Jimmy resting his huge cock that he used on Amy on her naked vagina.

"You ready for this?"

She shooked her head furiously with tears dripping like a fountain.

"Of course you not" Jimmy explained with an 'obviously' expression. He positioned his cock at her entrance, the mad man was ready for this moment. The moment that would drive Sonic and Amy to the point of absolute hatred and vengeance. "Well, here goes. Trust me, it will get better, I promise"

Meanwhile...

"Hello, can I help you?" The desk lady asked as the person nodded. "Yeah, I'm here to check up my daughter"

"Okay, what's her name"

"Amelia"

"Amelia, Amelia, A..." The lady stopped, as she looked at the screen with shock.

"What? What's the problem?"

The lady just picked up her phone and called the other doctors. "Excuse me, room 321 patient's heart rate has increased rapidly. Someone go check what's wrong" she told them as she hung up looked at the visitor. But the visitor was gone.

Crash! Was heard at room 321 when the door was knocked over. Jimmy just looked back at Sonic and smiled deviously. "Say hello to daddy Amelia" Jimmy told her as Sonic looked down with a horrid expression. His penis, her vagina, the blood...

That was when Sonic just snapped, his and everyone else's safety disappeared. Amelia was tearing up at the pain as looked at her father with watery eye balls. Jimmy just looked back at Amelia then at Sonic.

"What can I say, she's hot" he commented as he was about to flee again but Sonic finally speared him through the window.

While falling, Sonic punched Jimmy multiple times, causing blood to form. The hedgehog finally punched him hard to the ground, which he ended up on top of a car. Sonic punched continuously, everytime stopping Jimmy's tries of getting off. "You motherfucker! I'll kill you! I'll burn you in hell! I'll rip you to shreds! I'll demolish your intestines! I'll turn you inside out! I'll rip your tongue out! I'll make you suffers you son of a motherfucking bitch!" Sonic yelled out, thankfully their weren't children around, but he didn't gave a shit. He was about to kill Jimmy right there right now if it weren't for someone who kicked him off. Sonic looked up and saw a red head teenager with long smooth legs (I couldn't help myself:D).

"You late" Jimmy told her, who grumbled in annoyance. "I was busy with a beer pong tournament, sheesh" she explained with attitude. "I guess noone's perfect, especially my inventions that I can't even count on" Jimmy spat back, receiving a sorry as he picked himself up and jumped off the car.

"No matter, at least I took that bitch's virginity" that statement didn't help cool down Sonic at all. In fact it made Sonic anger increase like lava boiling in his veins. "So you the famous Sonic huh? Don't seem like a real match against my father, who by the way have supernatural abilities" Renai stated the obvious.

"I do not hurt females, especially young ones" Sonic said as Renai just cracked her fingers. "Well it seems you gonna be stepping out of your comfort zone after the spanking I'll give you"

"Try me"

"Oh yeah, then how about you begin Round 1 with then"

"Sounds to me" Jimmy admitted with a smirk as he stepped back.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Meanwhile...

"Honey, aren't you going to the party?" Amy asked the sweating Dash outside. He was currently practicing in the backyard. "Nah, I have more important things to do than a party"

"Dash, I insist. You may not get an opportunity like this again"

"Sure I will"

"When your mother gives you lemons, what are you going to do?"

"Uuuuurrrrrggggghhhh, is this a trick question?"

"Go to the party"

"But-"

"What did I say young man?"

"Fine" Dash gave in as he went inside to put on smart casual. "They grow up so fast" Amy said with a tear of joy.

Meanwhile...

Sonic was kicked in a BMW, then was thrown through a window of a house.

"Our father who art in heaven-" then suddenly crashed through the table of food that the family was going to eat.

"That I'll pay for... when I get pay" he told them as Renai jumped on Sonic and cracked his nose with her fist. "Ah fu, I mean it hurts" Sonic corrected as he saw children. Soon the blue blur was ramped through the house's wall and in the road. Sonic stood up just to get bumped by a car. "Cool, road kill, grab your forks kids, we have free food on our table tonight" the father said as the family ran out to the rodent and began biting him. "Ah! Get off from me!"

"It's alive! Shoot it!"

"What, no" Sonic tried saying as he dodged a speeding bullet from the young boy. "You allow your children to play with guns!?"

"Hey, it's a free country"

Then from the sky, Renai came down, which Sonic dodged. Where you going hedgehog? I'm not done with you yet" Renai told him as he grabbed the crawling hedgehog's leg. "I got a surprise for you"

"No thank you" he said as Sonic dropkicked her away from him. "That's it, you made my dress dirty that I'm wearing for the party!"

Sonic just pointed down, which she looked at. She was standing on some tracks and before she knew it, a train drove through her. "Nnnnooooo hey kid, you gonna finish that ice cream? What! Nnnnooooo!" She cried out as the train drove her away.

"Good riddance" then out of nowhere Jimmy landed in front of Sonic. "Now let's begin the real match!"

Meanwhile...

"There's my man! Glad you could make it" Tiron greeted Dash who looked smart and neat. He was going with a tuxedo but that was for something else. It was for when Dash and Maria went on a date. Yeah, he liked her, more than anyone could thought. She was caring, kind, sweet and loving. She was a type of girl Dash would always wanted. Luckily for him, there was only one girl like that in the entire world. He was going to ask her out but Renai distracted him, unfortunately.

"Hey, Dashie my boy, you there or what?" Tiron asked, which brought Dash back to reality. "Oh sorry, just wondering about Maria. Which reminds me, is she here yet?"

"No I haven't seen her come in or around the house. But I promise, she'll come. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause she likes you as much as you like her man"

"What? Now you just being ridiculous. Why would she like me?"

"Cause she likes your personality dude, and wouldn't she after that incident at school that other day" Tiron explained with a wink as Dash turned red with embarrassment. "You crazy, let's just start the party"

"You lucky it only began. Renai had to take a hike, so we need a competitor for Jeff over there" Tiron pointed out the pumped up Jeff.

"Sorry, but I don't drink"

"You don't drink, unless he throws in"

"Sorry but I-"

"C'mon Dash, or are you gonna let a girl take your place again" Jeff taunted as everyone oo'd. "Jeff, you not getting me in that position" Dash simply told him as Jeff came up with a jackass taunt. "Oh so should I play with your sister's fazed body or should I play with her pussy"

Everyone once again oo'd but even louder as Dash just glare.

"Alright, you on"

Meanwhile...

Maria, still tied up, was looking around the place for something that could help. Then she saw a sharp knife in the kitchen sink. She then pulled herself up with the chair on her back. She walked as fast as she could to the knife. Then sudden she felt wobbly as her visible was fading out and in. "Urgh" she exclaimed as she did her best to stand up straight. Finally grabbing the knife, slowly made herself loose and when she was free, she typed coordinates and teleported to Station Square, hopefully to find the person she began liking more than a friend.

Meanwhile...

"Woohoo, yeah!" The teens cheered as Dash won Jeff blind folded. "That's impossible, you cheated!"

"It's unlikely to cheat in a game of beer pong, give up" he suggested his opponent with a smirk. "Two out of three" Jeff demanded as he slammed his fist on the table. "Sorry dude, you out" Tiron told him who looked at the echidna with a mad expression. "This ain't over Dash" he stated with aggression as he stomped off. "Alright, the winner of the tournament is Dash the Hedgehog" Tiron announced as everyone cheered his name. For the first time in his life, Dash felt like someone instead of a person who is just plain weird. It felt good, but something felt wrong to him. Not the cheering, not the spotlight, something else...

Then out of nowhere Sonic crashed through the roof and the table. Everyone screamed in horror as they were frightened at the sudden appearance of the blue blur. "Urgh" he moaned in pain as Dash helped his father up. "Dad, what's going on? Why did you crash the party, well the house specifically?"

"Everyone, get down!" He heard his father ordered as another crash through the roof appeared Jimmy. "Aw c'mon you guys, my parents are going to be pissed off at me" Tiron argued as Jimmy blasted a beam next to the echidna's head. "I mean, great show" he said with nervousness as everyone ran away except for Sonic, Jimmy, Dash, Rush, Blaze, and Tails (Yep, he decide a party would take his mind off the tragedy that happened).

"Dad, Jimmy is at the party of Angel Manson. Hurry, there's going to be a fight here soon!" Blaze whispered in her wrist communicator as Silver replied with a roger.

"Well well well, this is unexpected" Jimmy said with a devious expression, "the two fastest characters are gonna go face to face with the most powerful character in the universe. This is going to be fun"

"The only fun thing about this is that I'm gonna piledrive your face with my knuckles!" Dash stated as he ran in. "No Dash!" Sonic called out as Dash tried punching but was knocked back by a foot. "What the?" He asked with confusion as he saw Renai next to Jimmy.

"Renai? You with him?" Dash asked with disbelief as she nodded. "But but but-"

"But what Dash?" Renai asked, "you so naïve that you can't see your enemies are right in front of you"

"But you my friend!"

"No I'm not. And do you know who else ain't your friend?"

Then suddenly a crash was heard by the wall and Maria came through, stopping next to Dash. "Hey Dash" she greeted with a smile. He just couldn't help but smile back.

"Perfect timing, now let I tell you what Maria is really" Renai said with anxiety as Dash became confused. "What is she talking about?" Dash asked his crush as Maria just looked down with guilt. "Oh goody, this is going to be very interesting"

"Get to the point" Sonic said impatiently.

"Fine, Maria is-" then suddenly Tiron came inside. "Sorry, forgot my wallet" he told them as he ran out afterwards. "Right, as I was saying, Maria is-" she was again interrupted by Tiron's presence. "Sorry, forgot my gum" he said with embarrassment as he grabbed his one Chappies Bubblegum and ran off.

"*Sigh* Now as I was saying, Maria is-" she was once again interrupted from Tiron's running presence that came inside. "I... Don't know why did I come back" he stated as Jimmy blasted next to his foot who ran out with fear.

"Now if there is no distractions after this, I'll be glad to continue" Renai told them as a cricket sound was heard. An angry Jimmy then blasted it to smithereens.

"Okay, now I'll tell you what Maria really is. Maria is-"

Then came from the roof and landed Silver. "Ah c'mon!" The red head whined in annoyance as Silver pointed his Futuristic gun at them. "Freeze! You're under arrest!" The gray hedgehog told them as Jimmy looked bored. "It seems we should continue this another time, Sonic the hedgehog" Jimmy stated as he flew away with a teleported Renai. "Damn it!" Silver cursed as he shot a little too late.

"Do you know what they were trying to say?" Dash asked the guilty Maria. "They were trying to say that..."

"That what?"

"Renai and I are Jimmy's daughters..."

"What!?" Everyone said in complete shock as Dash couldn't believe what he just heard. "Say it ain't so Mary..." He said with disbelief as Maria just bowed her head. This made Dash mad in a way. All this time, he was hanging out with the enemy's children, and he had no clue until now! Dash didn't wanted to believe it, but it was facts that cannot be changed. "After all we've been through" he started with an angry expression, "you continued to act like we were friends"

"But we are Dash, we're true friends"

"No we not! True friends don't keep secrets from each other! Especially secrets that are as huge as their friendship is!"

"But Dash-"

"But nothing! You were lying to me all this time! I can't believe it! Can I even trust my other friends after this? Can I trust the people around me? Maybe my father is my enemy as well. Maybe Tails is not who he says he is! Maybe I'm not the real Dash. Maybe there was no Dash to begin with!"

"Dash-" Sonic tried to say but Dash interrupted his own father. "Stay out of this dad! I can't even think straight after what she just told me"

"But Dash I'm sorry"

"Oh now you sorry"

"Yes I am. I was ordered to be your friend"

"Oh so you were ordered to be my friend? And you said we were true friend"

"But we're"

"Stop lying to yourself!" Dash told her with anger. He was getting sick of her lies. Nothing seemed to be truthful from her anymore. Dash was actually tearing up from this.

"I wonder how much secrets you're still keeping from me"

Maria just kept quiet, signaling to Dash that there were more than he thought. "Oh hell no! Were you ordered to spy on me too?!"

No answer...

Dash just gasped in shock. "And coming to my parent's house acting so innocent! You make me sick. I bet you were the cause of my father's injuries from the first training day"

No answer...

"Then it is all true. You're your father's daughter"

"I'm not!"

"Then what are then? Huh?"

"I..."

"See, nothing. I bet you were the cause of all the attacks"

"No I'm not! I have nothing to do with it"

"Stop lying! You put my sister and everyone else in danger. You putted a 10 year old in the hospital, you killed two of the closest people I call family. You tried killing father and me! And for what, huh? To get tour hands on Amy?"

"It's not what you think-"

"Oh it's exactly what I think, in fact, I know it! My mother's happy already"

"I know that"

"Then stop this destruction"

"But it isn't me, it's my father"

"Exactly my point Maria! Or if that's your real name"

"It is"

"Actually it is son. Renai called her that"

"Once again dad, keep out of this!"

Sonic couldn't do anything about it. Dash was right, it was between him and her. The blue teen turned his attention back to Maria, who barely could stare in his eyes. "I don't want to see you near me or my family ever again! Got that?"

"Dash-"

"Don't say my name! Don't even stare at me! Don't out! Or I'll slit your throat just like your father did to Amelia!"

Maria was speechless, her love just spat in her face. He didn't wanted to nothing with her. She was heart broken. She may have been a machine, but she had feelings, and unfortunately, her eyes could tear up, which it actually began to do. She stood there, just looking in his eyes. He had hatred in them, it was horrible. "Are you deaf as well?! GO!" He screamed at her as Maria turned around ran away, with her hand sin her face. She hated from that point onward. As she exited the house, the students of Emerald High stood there, glaring at her. "Boo!" They kept saying, throwing random objects and food at the poor girl. Maria just ran through the crowd, taking everything upon her from the stuff they threw. Pure hatred.

The blonde thought this is how everyone treated her father, with pure hatred. But they were too scared at his evil actions, which she did not have. She could kill them one by one, but that would be absurd. The people she cared about turned their backs towards her. First her father, now Dash and everyone else. It wasn't her fault. This good side made her father betray her, with the good side betraying her as well, due to where she came from and her actions that helped the evil man she once called father.

After escaping the mob, she ran into Station Square, which everyone glared as well. The message went viral. Someone told the internet the truth, someone that couldn't keep it to themselves.

They held pitchforks and flaming torches. "Get her!" An old man commanded as everyone ran towards her. Almost forget she could fly, Maria flew over everyone, and headed to a deep dark forest. Her eyes couldn't stop leaking. She was feeling deeply emotional right now. Poor girl...

"I'm so sorry..." She apologized softly, trying to hold back tears as she landed in the forest. She just fell down and tried covering herself with leaves and dirt. She was already a mess, considering running into the food that was thrown. She felt sticky, slimy and worst of all, deeply depressing.

She wasn't needed on either side. She was homeless, a fool to think she could fit in. She thought of her sister's past when she didn't had noone on her side except for Emily. The difference is that she don't have noone at the end. They sticked by her side. She was naïve, she knew if she knew that what she did was wrong, then they would still be on her side, especially Dash, the one she loved. But now she didn't know what to feel for him, he threw her to the curve, and now she's forced to live alone.

The blonde began coughing out blood. That virus was almost done with her. She was going to die alone. Poor girl, she had noone with her on this tough time of her life. She closed her eyes, feeling the cold breeze touch her skin. It blew the leaves off from her. She shivered at Mother Nature. She hated her as well. If their was a God, he hated her too. Throughout all the rough thoughts and emotions and coldness, she eventually fell asleep, hoping she wouldn't die from the virus in her nightmare she was about to endure...

**End**

**Well, that's over 10 000 words for ya. Hope you enjoy this special edition of The Kid At Emerald High. Review, fav and fol please. (Do it for Maria :()**


End file.
